AmDrag in the downworld
by Grimm48
Summary: Summary: Jake Long is friends with Simon and Clary, before they get introduced to the downworld. Jake is the same age as Clary and the others and his family has mostly passed away. (maybe I'll use some characters from american dragon like Fuu dog.) He, being a dragon is the protector of the downworld and knows about it for a long time. Pairing: Jake x Izzy most likely, small chance
1. Episode1 part1

Am Drag in the downworld

* * *

disclaimer: I don't own shadowhunters or American dragon

Summary: Jake is friends with Simon and Clary, before they get introduced to the downworld. Jake is the same age as Clary and the others and his family has mostly passed away. (maybe I'll use some characters from american dragon like Fuu dog.) He, being a dragon is the protector of the downworld and knows about it for a long time. Pairing: Jake x Izzy most likely, small chance for JakexClary.

* * *

Jake Garroway a tall dark haired, well build 20 year old and adoptive son of Detective Lucian (Luke) Garroway is sitting in a coffee-shop next to one of his two childhood friends, Simon Lewis while they are waiting for their other childhood friend Clary Fairchild.

A few minutes after ordering for them and Clary, she arrives at the coffee-shop, just having finished her audition to get accepted into the brooklyn academy of arts.

"Give me a name and I will end them, you know with a scathing email to the dean." Simon says seeing Clary's disappointed face.

"Don't bother." she replies taking a seat across from the two boys putting down her stuff on the table.

Jake sees the letter and glaces over it seeing 'Congratulations!' written on it in big red letters.

"Good one." Jake tells Clary handing Simon the letter to see for himself.

"What? Sad face, really? Well played, well played." Simon says fist bumping with Clary.

"Thank you. You know it's weird, they kind of liked my assigned work but they flipped out over the drawing of our graphic novel. This day will go down in history as the greatest 18th birthday I've ever had." Clary exclaims cheerfully while the waiter comes over to the group, putting down their ordered food and drinks.

"Which is why we're celebrating tonight. Yes with Maureen after our show." Simon tells her.

"Absolutely, so what's the deal with you and Maureen?" Clary asks him.

"What deal? Nothing we sing together." Simon replies taking a sip from his coffee after which he gets a playful slap at the back of his head from his friend sitting next to him who mumbles "dumbass." before drinking his own coffee.

"You seriously don't know she's been crushing on you this whole time?" Clary asks him surprised.

"What? no!" Simon replies.

"Simon how can someone as smart and perceptive as you not realize that the person sitting right there is in love with you." Clary asks him, causing Jake to raise an eyebrow at her own obliviousness.

"Guarantee you, I'm not the only smart perceptive person to make that mistake." Simon replies.

Clary looks down at her drink and looks for her biscotti, finding it nowhere.

"That's a latte." Simon tells her jokingly at her confused expression.

"But I could have sworn I had a biscotti." Clary replies.

"Maybe you ate it so fast you didn't even notice. When I'm happy, when I'm sad but I will replace your mythical biscotti with an extra one." Simon tells her handing her his own.

"Thank you." Clary says and Simon toasts with her and Jake telling her "here's to you."

Clary takes a sip of her coffee and then looks at the table surprised seeing a drawing of a biscotti, where she put her own one but ignores it thinking she's imaging things.

"Well I've gotta go, don't want to be late for work even if my dad is my boss. But I'll see you guys later." Jake tells them grinning and gulps down the last of his coffee.

"By the way how is it being a detective trainee?" Clary asks him.

"Well, not much different for me than before, since I've been involved with Luke's investigations ever since I joined the department and he was allowed to officially tell me stuff." Jake replies, taking his own biscuit and breaking it in half, putting one half next to Simon telling him jokingly "don't choke." and leaves the shop on his way to the police station.

* * *

Half an hour later

Jake arrives at the crime scene and sees that his dad is already there, looking at the corpse and talking to his partner Alaric "Same M.O. as the others?"

"Yeah this one's drained of blood." Alaric tells him, while Jake comes over to them asking Luke "Demon?" quietly. Luke nods and then looks at a search dog, who's been barking ever since Jake arrived and glows his eyes, ordering the dog to stand down.

"This makes seven. You know what that means." Alaric tells Luke.

"Yeah, not good." Luke replies and sees their captain coming over to them.

"Hey captain Vargas." Luke greets her.

"Another body drained of blood?" she asks.

"Yeah, Alaric and I are chasing down some leads already." Luke informs her being as general as possible since he can't very well tell her about the existence of the downworld.

Luke's phone rings and he declines the call to which Vargas says "You know she can tell when you decline the call right?"

"Yup." Luke replies.

"I need you to do something for me." Vargas tells him.

"What catch these guys?" Luke asks.

"Besides that, marry Jocelyn, what are you waiting for?" she asks him.

"Thank you, I've been telling him that for, what like 3 years now?" Jake adds chuckling.

"Me and Jocelyn, we're different." Luke tells them before answers the incoming call telling Vargas "It's for Clary's birthday."

"You're already acting like a husband, go be one." She tells Luke, who's walking away to take the call.

"Don't you know it." Jake sighs looking over the reports of the other victims with Alaric.

* * *

An hour later

Clary arrives at home and after greeting Dot and receiving a shirt from her as a birthday present she goes upstairs to tell her mother of the news.

"Mom." Clary says, getting her attention.

"You did it yay." Jocelyn cheers, hugging her daughter.

"You also follow Simon?" Clary asks.

"He only has 92 followers, he need 3 digits. Congratulations." Jocelyn replies grinning.

"Thank you. # stalker mom." Clary jokes and puts down her bag.

"Happy birthday." Jocelyn tells her, handing her a small wooden box.

Clary opens it and takes out a stele.

"It's called a stele." Jocelyn tells her.

"What is it? Like a paper weight?" Clary asks excited.

"No, it's much more than that. It's very ancient. I want you to have it, it's a family heirloom." Jocelyn replies.

"We frays have heirlooms?" Clary asks jokingly.

"A few." Jocelyn replies serious.

"You know it's weird I doodled something like this this morning. Must have seen this around the house somewhere." Clary tells her, brushing over a rune on the stele.

Clary gets a text and checks, who wrote her and then gets up from the couch she and her mom had been sitting on telling her "It's Simon, he's on his way over."

"But we need to talk." Jocelyn pleads.

"I can't right now, I have to change. I'm going to see campaign enema tonight." Clary tells her.

"What?" Jocelyn asks confused.

"Yeah, I know it's a weird band name. But Simon, Jake and Maureen are taking me out afterwards." Clary says.

"But, it's your eighteens birthday and everything is going to change for you now." Jocelyn says.

"Mom, we've had the talk, I'm good." Clary replies trying to calm her mother down.

"We need to have a much different and more important talk." Jocelyn says.

"And we will, but can it be over breakfast alright? I love you and thank you for the heirloom." Clary says, kissing her mothers forehead and walking to her room to change.

A few minutes later Luke and Jake arrive at the fray's home and come upstairs to the living room.

"Hey. Sorry we're late, captain got us working on some demonic murders." Luke tells Jocelyn, who's looking at Clary's folder.

"Look at the drawings. It's already happening." She tells him.

"We knew this day was coming. We'll tell her together." Luke says.

"No, it was my choice I'll do it alone." Jocelyn decides.

"Alright but do it soon, if she's unprepared your live is in danger and so is hers." Luke tells her.

"Why didn't you want to get her involved anyway?" Jake asks Jocelyn.

"I didn't think that this is a good world for a child to grow up into." She replies.

"Hmm I guess, well what's done is done anyway, if you need me when you explain it to her, I'm here. You know like flash my wings for make the fire dance." Jake says grinning.

"I don't think that will be necessary but thanks." Jocelyn replies thankfully.  
"Hey Luke what's up? Did Jake ruin work for you or how come you're here so early?" Clary greets Luke who's like a father to her.

"Hey!" Jake protests.

"Hey, incredible drawings. And I got you these, spray paints." Handing her the cans after ruffling his sons hair.

"Oh they're perfect." Clary says excited.

"If I find these on any city walls I will arrest you." Luke jokes.

"The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting they rename the band." Clary tells him.

"Oh yes please." Jocelyn adds.

"Did your mom talk to you about that?" Luke asks Clary seeing the stele hanging out of her jacket's pocket.

"The heirloom. Yeah, It's beautiful." Clary replies.

"Clary you're eighteen now and..." Luke starts to say but Clary interrupts him saying "What is with you guys, I'm turning eighteen it's not like I'm going on some epic journey."

"But you are, see we're going to Lumbardy's to celebrate after our concert." Simon tells her having just arrived at their home.

"You should come back here after, the city is not that safe right now." Jocelyn tries to argue.  
"Thanks mom but we're set. Also Jake is coming with us and being a big police officer he can protect us." Clary replies

"I'm doing what now?" Jake asks them having had his focus on the food he and Luke brought with them, since he was gonna go out with Clary and Simon making his chance to eat rather small.

"Wait is that chicken cacciatore?" Simon asks interested.

"Simon your gig." Clary reminds him."  
"Oh, you're singing?" Luke asks him.

"Yes, big gig and by big I mean not so." Simon replies jokingly.

"breakfast, you and me promise?" Jocelyn asks her daughter, hugging her long.

"Promise, mom, you have to let me go now." Clary tells her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Jocelyn whispers.

"Shall we?" Clary asks them, handing Simon the paint.

"Yes." Simon replies cheerfully.

"Come on Jake you can eat later." Clary says.

Jake grumbles a bit and gets up, patting Luke's shoulder and then goes over to Clary, bending down a little before throwing her over her shoulder and making their way out of the house, yelling to his dad and Clary's mom "Later guys, you better leave me some chicken."

"Let her be a kid for one more day." Jocelyn tells Luke.

"OK. But man I can't believe it's been 14 years since I adopted Jake, he sure has grown up." He agrees.

"Been that long hasn't it. I still feel like it's my fault his parents are dead." Jocelyn says.

"Don't blame yourself, they knew the danger when they stopped Valentine from getting the cup." Luke tells her.

"It still surprises me though that a Warlock with shadowhunter ancestors and a Seelie would marry let alone bear a child." Jocelyn replies thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's one in a million isn't he?" Luke tells her smiling.

* * *

Later that evening

After their gig Clary, Simon and Maureen are at Simon's van, talking and repainting it, inspired by the new band name 'Rock solid panda'. Meanwhile Jake went to a small restaurant around the corner to get something to eat.

Clary after finishing painting the van gets bumped into by Jace, who is invisible to Simon and Maureen causing them to think that she's going crazy. Clary confused at why her friends can't see the guy follows Jace into the club Pandemonium and Simon and Maureen follow her, thinking that they can party there together with Clary to celebrate her birthday. Simon also sends Jake a text so that he knows where to find them.

Jake reads the text and immediately leaves the restaurant because he knows that Pandemonium is crawling with downworlders.

Simon and Maureen go over to the bar to get some drinks to celebrate Clary's birthday while Clary is going to the back of the club following the guy that bumped into her earlier.

In the private section of the club Jace is confronting the demon who is after the mundane blood, but she refuses to tell him what he wants to know and they start to fight soon after Clary arrives in the section.

Jace pushes Clary back to keep her away from the demon, causing her to fall on the floor.

Izzy who has been dancing on the stage, distracting the other demons sees Jace activate his seraphs blade and uses her whip and a seraphs blade to fight the demons close to her.

Alec also joins the fight on the other side of the section, close to the entrance.

Jace gets attacked while he's helping up Clary and he looses the seraphs blade. Clary picks it up, causing it to glow like it did with the others and Jace pushes a demon onto the blade, killing it and causing Clary to shriek back in fear.

While they are all fighting Alec and Jace start to fight back to back, sharing Alec's blade because Clary still has Jace's and Izzy gets pressured into a corner by 5 demons.

Jake arrived at the club moments before and used his skill 'ear of the dragon' a partial body transformation, causing his ears to shift into those of his dragon form to find out where Clary is before going after her and sees the fighting going on. Seeing that Clary is save, protected by Jace he goes to help Izzy, who is struggling against her foes at the moment.

He comes up behind the first demon who is about to hit Izzy with a knife and transforms his hands into his dragon claws, having red scales on top of his skin them and long, black and sharp talons instead of fingernails.

He grabs the raised arm and snaps it, causing the demon to let the knife fall before he uses his other hand to slash the demon across his throat, killing it.

Izzy sees that she's getting help from someone and nods appreciatively while Jake asks.

"Need a hand?"

"Why not?" Izzy replies a small grin on her face before she gets back to attacking two of the demons since the other two are now focused on Jake.

Jake looks behind him, checking on Clary and sees that she's hiding behind a couch and can't see him from where she is before he transforms his head into that of a dragon and releases a stream of fire incinerating the two demons in front of him and one of the ones fighting Izzy making her look at Jake shocked having just finished off the remaining one herself.

"Who are you?" Izzy asks him shocked.

"Meh, forgot me already? We met before about 2 years ago. But let's talk later, we should check if the others need any help." Jake tells her while loosing his transformations.

"Yeah." Izzy agrees and they make their way over to Jace, Alec and Clary while Jace is just killing off the last demon.

Clary uses the chance to get away and runs out of the section and out of the club, hailing a cab to bring her back home completely ignoring Simon and Maureen and not having seen Jake in there with her.

Meanwhile Jace asks Jake "Who the hell are you?"

"Man really? Does no one remember me?" Jake asks jokingly, slumping over slightly, playing disappointed.

"forget him, what's up with the girl? Is she a shadowhunter? The seraph blade lit up." Izzy asks her brothers.

"I don't know but she doesn't appear to know any of what is going on." Jace replies.

"She doesn't and yes she is a shadowhunter at least by blood, she wasn't trained. Her mother thought it'd be best to keep her away from the downworld for as long as possible." Jake informs them.

"How do you know that?" Alec asks suspicious.

"I've known her for close to 14 years now. Anyway, I better go after her see ya around. Hopefully by then you'll have remembered me" Jake replies before walking out of the section, going after Clary.

"I don't trust him, we should get back to the institute and find out what we can and keep an eye on the girl." Jace tells them.

"Agreed." Alec says.

"I don't know he seemed to be telling the truth, I think he is a warlock by the way, maybe we met him while he was setting up wards in the institute or something?" Izzy tells them thoughtfully.

"Doesn't matter we'll find out soon enough, let's go." Jace says and leads them out, headed for the institute.

* * *

AN: Hey, here's the first chapter, I wasn't sure on how much I should describe the caracters or if at all since all of you probably know them, or at least what they look like.

Anyway leave reviews and follow if you like it so far, the more people are interested in this story the more excited I'll be to keep working on it.


	2. Episode1 part2

Am Drag in the downworld

After Jake left the three shadowhunters he hurries after Clary, catching a glimpse of her hailing a cab on her way home. To make sure she is OK he goes after her, activating his glamour rune with his own stele and sprouts his dragon wings on his back to fly after the cab.

When Clary arrives at home she immediately goes to talk to her mother about what happened and Jocelyn reveals that they are both shadowhunters by birth and that the protections she put on Clary are wearing off confusing Clary even more.

While they are talking Jake and Dot see circle members in front of the house and they go to Jocelyn to warn her.

"Jocelyn look out the window. They are here, they've found you." Dot says while Clary looks at them with a confused expression asking "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I followed you to make sure you're OK with what is going on." Jake replies calmly.

"How would you know what happened?" Clary asks confused.

"I was there, in the back of the club." He explains while Jocelyn looks out of the window and sees the circle members coming towards her shop.

"Dot it's time. Listen you can not be near me, I made a very powerful person angry Clary." Jocelyn says and fetches a necklace from a drawer.

"What did you do?" Clary asks shocked.  
"I hid something from him and his followers." Jocelyn replies.

"followers? Why don't we just go to the police?" Clary asks scared.

"the police men you need to rely on are Luke and Jake. Keep this with you and think of me when you wear it." Jocelyn instructs while putting the necklace around Clary's neck.

"Jocelyn you know you don't have to do this on your own, I can easily take care of this." Jake tells her.

"Thank you but I've gotta deal with this on my own or it will never stop." Jocelyn replies having made up her mind.

"Only if you need it." Dot tells Jocelyn, handing her a flask with a green liquid inside.

"Dot open it." Jocelyn says and Dot opens a portal behind Clary.

"Everything I've done is because I love you more than words can explain." Jocelyn tells her and moves her daughter over to the portal.

"What are you doing?" Clary asks scared.

"Luke and Jake can explain everything and remember I love you. Jake, get her to the station safely." Jocelyn tells them and Jake comes over taking Clary's hand before walking into the portal, arriving in the middle of the police station.

"You'll know in a bit, let's find my dad first. He can probably explain it in more detail. It's gonna be alright." Jake tells her, hugging her to calm her down.

Captain Vargas then approaches them and asks "Jake, Clary? What are you doing here so late?"

"We just celebrated Clary's birthday and Luke wanted to cook us something special, but since he's been busy we've decided to pick him up." Jake lies.

"Well, he's in the middle of an interview, could take a while." Captain Vargas tells them.

"Alright, thanks. We'll wait in the cafeteria." Jake replies and leaves with Clary to see his dad.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jocelyn and Dot

Jocelyn burns down Clary's room to protect her from being tracked before going to fight the circle memebers. Dot manages to delay them a bit before she gets thrown out of the second story window and falls unconscious.

Jocelyn manages to kill 2 of the 4 assailants before she takes the potion dot gave her and then falls unconscious to the floor, protected by a forcefield.

The circle members pick her and their dead comrades up and bring them to Valentine's base where he is shocked to see his wife, hears about Clary and orders his men to get her.

* * *

With Jake and Clary

The two teens are standing on the stairs leading to the bullpen where Luke is talking to two circle members.

"The minute we found out Jocelyn Fairchild was alive you were easy to track. Looks like you and Jocelyn never were that far apart. The circle has her now, it's only a matter of time before we catch her daughter." the male circle members tells Luke.

"You can have them both, we only want the mortal cup." the female circle member offers.

"I don't care about either of them, they mean nothing to me. Kill them both if you like. I want the cup for my son, why do you think I've been hanging around all these years? And when I find the cup my son will get it. He's the only one deserving of it and you can tell both Valentine and the circle that." Luke tells them threateningly.

"No one mentioned Valentine." the woman says.

"You didn't have to and now get out of my office!" Luke replies.

Unknown to Luke Clary and Jake heard him and while Jake knows that he's only covering for Clary she doesn't understand it yet and flees the police station, running home.

Jake follows her but she stops and yells at him "Get away from me, I heard what Luke said. He and you are conspiring against my mom!"

"Clary, Luke only said that so those guys won't get suspicious, he didn't mean any of it." Jake tries to explain.

"Shut up, I can't trust you." Clary yells angrily before taking off again headed home, with Jake following her but at a distance where she doesn't immediately see him.

When she arrives at home she sees the damage done to the shop and breaks down, crying and yelling for her mother.

After calming down a bit she arms herself with a double bladed axe that is lying around the antique shop and goes upstairs to search for signs of her mother.

Arriving upstairs she sees Dot waiting for her and drops the axe while Dot tells her "They took Jocelyn."

"Who took her?" Clary asks confused.  
"Rogue shadowhunters who are looking for the mortal cup." Dot explains.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary asks scared.

"Think Clary, did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup. It's gold almost like a callous." Dot asks.

"No I don't know anything about a cup Dot. One of the antiquities downstairs?" Clary asks.

"No not those, think Clary this could save Jocelyn." Dot pressures her.

"I can't think. Someone kidnapped my mother." Clary yells angrily.

"You know more than you think you do Clary Fray." Dot says and moves to attack her.

Clary instinctively stabs her with his stele and Dot falls to the floor and begins to transform into a reptile like demon with whitish scales and jumps at Clary attacking her and manages to cut on her shoulder with one of its fangs.

Clary tries to escape but is trapped between the demon and a wall.

Jake who caught up with Clary comes across this situation and jumps to the axe lying on the floor, grabbing it, causing it to light up before rolling over to the demon and ramming it into the demon's back.

The demon disappears in a burst of flame and Clary tries to catch her breath, when Jace arrives and sees what's happened and looks at Jake with wonder at how he's able to use a seraph weapon since Izzy told him that Jake is a warlock.

"What's going on?" Jace asks them.

"A demon attacked her and managed to wound her, can you help her. I'm not that experienced with runes." Jake asks him, a worried tone in his voice.

"OK, first let's get her back to the institute." Jace agrees.

"Lead the way." Jake replies and picks up Clary who is falling unconscious after complaining weakly "What are you talking about? You're making no sense."

* * *

the next evening

Clary is lying in a bed in the institute while Izzy watches over her.

Clary wakes up from a vision and shoots up accidentially bumping heads with Izzy.

"Ow." Izzy says surprised.

"What? I – I don't know you." Clary says scooting back in the bed to put as much distance as possible between them.

"I'm Isabelle. I've never seen Jace so curious about a mundane, or distraced. Like you saw earlier distractions are dangerous in our line of work." Izzy says while Clary is looking around the room confused.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. Who's Jace?" Clary asks confused.

"You really don't know much do you?" Izzy says gently.

"All I know is some psychos took my mother and now you people have taken me." Clary replies scared and distraught.

"And by taken I assume you mean saved your life." Izzy corrects her.

Jace, Alec and Jace come in the room and Alec complains "The mundane shouldn't even be here."

"She's not a mundane." Jake corrects him.

"And where is here exactly?" Clary asks looking at all of them confused, lingering on Jake.

"Isabelle, can you .." Jace asks his sister motioning for her to get off the side of Clary's bed.

"I'm Jace Wayland. You're Clary Fray, we know who you are." Jace introduces himself sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Am I the only one who finds this unusual?" Alec complains.  
"You find everything unusual Alec." Jace tells him.

"I have to report this to the Clave." Alec replies.

"You know what? Dial it down a notch." Jace says.

"My brother doesn't have a dial, I love you Alec but you have a search that is always on." Izzy cuts in relaxing on a sofa in the room.

"You know what? Give us a minute. This will be one of the few times you'll hear me use the word please." Jace asks them and Alec leaves with Izzy and Jake.

"What is with him? There is no such thing as new shadowhunters. And what is he still doing here?" Alec complains to his sister pointing at Jake.

"Hey, I'm standing right here and I've told you already she has always been a shadowhunter. She's just never been introduced to the downworld." Jake says.

"What I find strange brother is why you're so upset. Maybe you're upset by the way Jace is looking at her, you know you should be happy is looking at someone else than himself for a change."  
"Maybe I'm pissed because she ruined the mission, we've never found out who's buying the blood.

That was our one job." Alec replies before walking off.

"Hmm he's a stickler for the rules isn't he?" Jake asks.

"Don't take his attitude to heart, he doesn't mean anything by it. But you know maybe he'd be more trusting if you were to tell us your name and how we've supposedly met." Izzy replies.

"Well if you insist. I'm Jake Garroway adoptive son of Luke Garroway of the Brooklyn pack.

And as to how we've met, like I said it was two years ago. There was a case where you've asked the werewolves for help in tracking down a demon who was going to open a portal to get an army to attack the institute. Remember that?" Jake says.

"Yeah, is that how we've met? You're one of the wolves who helped?" Izzy asks curiously.

"No, I've heard about what was going on from Luke and decided to help but when I arrived the demon had already opened the portal and pretty much your whole Institute was under a sleeping spell by a Warlock collaborator." Jake continues to explain.

"I remember that. We still have no idea what happened. We just assumed the portal was flawed and we got lucky." Izzy says.

"Well that is not what happened at all, but that would explain why you don't remember me. Well as I was saying the portal was already opened so I decided to let loose, seeing as there wouldn't have been any other way to safe you guys." Jake tells her.

"Let loose? What your warlock powers?" Izzy questions intrigued.

"Well I don't know how but I'm actually not a full Warlock, I'm a hybrid of pretty much every race since my dad was a Warlock with Shadowhunter ancestors and my mom was a Seelie. According to Luke I'm at least racially speaking an anomaly but I like to think of myself as a dragon since that's pretty much what I look like when I transform myself." Jake explains smiling proudly.

"A dragon seriously? I've never heard of one other than the demon look alike." Izzy asks doubtfully.

Jake sprouts his wings asking her cockily "still doubt me?"

Izzy looks at the wings stunned, touching one carefully whispering "cool" to her self.

Meanwhile Jace explains the general situation to Clary. The existence of Shadowhunters, demons and the other downworlders. And Clary pleads him to help her find her mother to which he agrees.

Clary then gets called by Simon who is standing in front of the church, having tracked her phone and asks her what is going on.

Clary tells him that she'll meet him in 5 minutes and then gets dressed in the clothes Izzy left her, since Clary's clothes were ruined by the demon.

While dressing herself in a short leathery dress Clary sees a rune on her neck and Jace explains what runes do, having thought she'd know about that because of her drawings.

Soon after Clary and Jace go outside the Institute to meet up with Simon, when a circle member confronts them. Jace who is still in glamour along with the circle member fights him and when Jace kills the circle member his glamour drops causing Simon to be shocked and confused while Jace drops his glamour and leads Clary and Simon inside the institute telling them that they are not safe outside.


	3. Episode2 part1

Am Drag in the downworld

Once inside Jace draws a rune on his forearm, activating it while holding Simon's hand, enabling him to see through glamour.

"Clary is there some kind of war going on that I don't know about?" Simon asks shocked, seeing the previously empty church turned into a high tech base filled with people.

"There is now." Jace says walking past him.

"I think my mother is at the center of it." Clary tells Simon.

"You coming?" Jace asks Simon who's still standing there frozen.

"Yeah, woah there is a lot of gear in here what did they do, rob a tech shop?" Simon asks catching up to Jace and Clary who are now standing in front of a huge screen and Jace pulls up a video feed showing the entrance.

"So this cold blooded killer is gonna help us?" Simon whispers to Clary.

"He's not a killer, he's protecting us." Clary clarifies.

"It's kind of our thing." Jace tells him.

"You guys have a thing?" Simon asks.

"It's a Shadowhunter thing apparently, protecting humans from demons." Clary explains.

"Right, that makes perfect sense, because there are demons running all around New York." Simon jokes.

"That is the first correct thing you've said all day." Jace remarks while the feed shows some cops in front of the church, trying to get inside.

"Won't they find us?" Clary asks.

"No our wards will deter them, the NYPD will do their typical mundane thing for a few hours and then we'll be clear." Jace replies just as Alec, Izzy and Jake come over.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the institute?" Alec asks Jace.

"Oh, hey Simon, how're you doing? Clary filled you in huh?" Jake asks Simon cheerfully.

"I guess? Wait what you are a part of this too?" Simon questions.

"Have been ever since I can remember." Jake answers.

"Ohh so this is what it looks like from the other side. Hah, officer Keller, clueless bastard." Jake says chuckling, watching the monitor.

"A Circle member followed him to get to Clary." Jace says getting back on topic.  
"He had a circle rune just like the guys who took my mother." Clary adds.

"What is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asks looking at Jake.

"Don't look at me man I might know about the downworld but Shadowhunter history? Not a clue." Jake replies.

"All we know is that a long time ago the Circle had a revolt, a lot of Shadowhunters got killed, including my father." Jace says.

"And since the revolt we've been forbidden from even hearing about the Circle." Alec explains.

"But how's that possible, it's your history?" Clary asks surprised.

"Says the girl who didn't even know she's a Shadowhunter." Jace replies smirking.

"Yeah, yeah you're right but I'm not the only person who knows the truth is missing and I don't care about your rules and what's forbidden. There's gotta be someone out there who can tell us why they've taken my mother." Clary says.

"There is. You coming?" Jace tells her, starting to lead her to another part of the institute.

"Yeah." Clary says following him but Jace stops.

"No, no, no not you." Jace says stopping Simon from coming along.

"Hey, we're a package deal." Clary says defending Simon.

"Yeah." Simon agrees.

"There are runes all over the training floor, that would kill your mundane boyfriend." Jace explains.

"He's not my.. "Clary says.

"I'm not her.. , we're just friends." Simon says simultaneously.

"Best friends." Clary agrees.

"Yeah. And I'm though so bring on the runes. What exactly are runes?" Simon asks.

"Something you should keep your distance from, to humans they are pretty lethal." Jake tells Simon.

"Don't worry Clary, we'll watch over your best friends. In fact I was about to make breakfast." Izzy says.

"Finally some Food, didn't eat properly for two days because of this drama." Jake says sounding excited.

"The runes might be less lethal." Jace jokes.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Please excuse my brothers manners. This is Alec and I'm Isabelle." Izzy tells Simon holding out her hand.

"Lewis, Simon Lewis. Am I still talking?" Simon says flustered by her appearance, shaking her hand.

"See, they're in good hands." Jace tells Clary.

"Go on, we'll be fine." Jake tells Clary who is looking worriedly.

"I'll see you in a bit." Clary tells Simon, ignoring Jake because she's still somewhat weary of him after what Luke said and Jace takes Clary to talk to Hodge Starkweather, a former Circle member and the institutes weapons trainer. He tells Clary a bit about the Circle, Valentine and about the mortal cup. After hearing about her mothers involvement in the Circle Clary is even more confused and disappointed and is looking for answers and Jace assumes that her inability to remember certain things must be from a warlock taking her memories, so they decide to find Dot, who either is, or can lead them to the Warlock who took her memories.

* * *

Meanwhile, Simon is getting filled in about some general information by Alec, despite Alec's protest while Izzy took Jake to her room and is now getting breakfast for them, while he waits for her, sitting on her bed.

"Sweet room." Jake tells her when she comes in with a tray of food for them.

"Thanks." She replies smiling at him and sitting down on the bed herself, putting the tray between them so they can eat.

"So why did we go to your room to eat? You guys don't have a mess hall or something? Hmm, this is good." Jake asks trying out the food.

"I just thought it'd be better to talk in private, since downworlders aren't exactly welcome by every Shadowhunter in this place." Izzy explains, starting to eat herself.

"So, about the attack, how exactly did you deal with an army of Demons? No offense but a pair of wings and a dragons head and claws doesn't seem enough." Izzy asks, looking at him curiously.

"Well what I showed you is not all I can do. Like I said I went all out against the army, which in my case means turning into a dragon about half of the size of the institute." Jake tells her in between bites.

"Are you serious?" Izzy asks shocked.

"Sure. In case you were wondering why there was a balcony missing after the attack, I didn't pay attention to my size while cheering and it got stuck on my finger." Jake tells her laughing.

"Wow, I gotta see that someday." Izzy says amazed.

"Well, since Clary is now involved in the downworlder business I'm guessing we'll see a lot more of each other." Jake tells her smirking.

"What about your dad? You said you were the son of Luke Garroway a respected werewolf but then you said your dad was a warlock, Shadowhunter hybrid?"

"Yeah well, I don't remember much because I was very young but as far as Luke explained it my parents fought against the circle during the rebellion and both got killed leaving me an orphan and soon after Luke who was my godfather, adopted me, first figuratively and when I was 10 literally." Jake explains.

"I'm sorry." Izzy says brushing his arm, trying to console him.

"It's cool. Like I said, I don't remember much anyway and Luke is a great dad, especially considering my unusual childhood." Jake tells her a small smile on his face.

"Unusual? In what way? He is a werewolf himself after all." Izzy asks intrigued.

"Well, for example, when my Warlock powers awakened I couldn't control them one bit was stuck in the hudson river for a week." Jake explains smiling at the memory.

"the hudson? Why?"

"Only thing close by where I didn't have to worry so much about trashing the whole place considering my size. But luckily Luke was able to convince Magnus Bane to teach me some basics on how to control my shift. I still have trouble on very few occasions but it happens and is a pain in the ass. Maybe I should try to get him to teach me some Warlock magic if the whole Circle situation will get worse." Jake explained.

"I think it's safe to assume it will, but wow I thought my childhood was exiting being the daughter of one of the more respected Shadowhunter families." Izzy says.

"Well, enough about me for one day, what about you? How is it being the only sister to two so, how to put it nicely? Set in their ways brothers?" Jake asks.

"They made that good of an impression huh?" Izzy asks laughing.

"Sure did, don't get me wrong I'm sure they mean good and are good fighters but characteristically they could use some work from what I've seen. I mean I'm not easy either, being pretty spontaneous and uncontrollable but wow." Jake says also laughing.

"Well they are very good brothers and I love them and once you get to know them good guys but it's true they are not the easiest." Izzy tells him.

"Haha, I gotta ask something though I had in mind since we met in the club. What is that thing?" Jake asks her carefully taking her hand and tracing her bracelet with his other hand making Izzy blush just a tiny bit.

"It's an electrum- laced whip. I can bend it to my will to some extend." Izzy explains, making the snake like whip snake around Jake's hand.

"Cool. Where did you get it?" Jake says excitedly.

"It was a gift from my father." Izzy replies smiling.

"Nice gift." Jake chuckles and then sees her wigs in the corner of her room.

"Hmm? what's up with those?" Jake asks her pointing at the wigs.

"Oh they're for missions. Some downworlders have a type, for example demons like blondes, werewolves like brunettes and warlocks like redheads." Izzy explains finishing the rest of her food while Jake already finished a while ago.

"Hmm." Jake murmurs thoughtfully.

"What?" Izzy asks.  
"Just thinking if I can give you a color for self-proclaimed dragons." Jake answers laughing making Izzy pout a bit.

"I'm joking I'd like you with any hair color." Jake tells her teasingly.

"Let's go see what the others are doing." Izzy decides and gets up, taking the tray with her, putting it in the kitchen before going to the others with Jake.

* * *

A few minutes later

"Don't you have anything less revealing?" Clary asks looking in the mirror, standing next to Izzy, who took her to her room to get something better to wear.

"Come on all the naughty bits are covered, it's a little too much for my taste actually." Izzy replies grinning.

"Where is Simon?" Clary asks demandingly.

"Don't worry. He's in good hands with the boys, but how come you're only worried about him? What about Jake?" Izzy says.

"I can't trust him anymore, I heard his dad say that they were only close to me and my mom because the wanted the cup." Clary tells her.

"Hmm, he doesn't strike me as the type to be interested in the cup, I don't even think he knows what it does." Izzy says.

"So, you Jace and Alec are what? Like family?" Clary asks, trying to avoid the topic.

"Hah, translation you want to know if Jace and I are a thing." Izzy says smiling.

"Why would I care?" Clary asks playing cool.

"Because you do. Don't worry, in every way he's like my brother. My parents took him in when he was ten. We trained together, learned to fight side by side." Izzy tells her gently.

"A few days ago, all I had to worry about was getting into art school and now ..." Clary sighs.

"Is this the part where I give you the pep talk about harnessing your inner Shadowhunter and accepting your true destiny?" Izzy asks grinning.

"Was that it?" Clary asks.

"basically." Izzy chuckles.

"Clary, remember you were born to do this, no matter what has happened, this is who you are." Izzy tells her, walking over to her and holding her shoulder supportively.

"Not exactly how I feel." Clary responds.

"Yet." Izzy corrects her.

"OK, well right now we have to find Dot." Clary says.

"And track down and kill the most dangerous rogue Shadowhunter in history." Izzy adds.  
"You really know how to ruin a pep talk don't you?" Clary says amused.

"Come on let's go. Wait. Since you asked, I want to know too, what's Jake's situation." Izzy asks her grinning.

"As far as I know there he doesn't have a girlfriend if that's what you're asking but since I found out he's always been a part of this world I'm not sure I know him at all." Clary replies slightly bitter.

"Good to know, cause you know he's kinda hot." Izzy replies laughing and leading Clary back to the others.


	4. Episode2 part2

Am Drag in the downworld

Once they've all met up again Simon takes Clary to the side telling her "Let's get out of here. Just you and me, we can protect ourselves."

"Simon, there are demons out there OK? Actual demons with tentacles that want to murder us. Do you know how to kill a demon?" Clary says.

"I'm an internet search away." Simon replies.

"Simon I really don't think it's that simple." Clary argues.

"I bet you it's not that hard." Simon tells her while Izzy opens up a cabinet in the wall containing multiple weapons, mainly swords.

"50 Bucks says he doesn't approve this mission." Izzy tells Jace while they are waiting for Alec to come back.

"I don't approve of this mission. I talked to the Clave and they are sending Seelie scouts in search for Valentine but they made it clear, the little girl does not leave the premises." Alec protests.

"Hey my name is not little girl OK? I don't care what that Clave thing or you want, I'm going to find Dot." Clary replies decidedly.

"Alec this Warlock may have the answers we need. With Valentine's people out there searching for Clary she's not save out there alone." Jace argues.

"Jace has a point." Izzy agrees.

"You too Izzy? Alright, since you have all the answers where do you suggest we search?" Alec asks Clary angrily.

"We should start at Dot's apartment and there is this thrift store.." Clary says but freezes when she unconsciously touches her necklace.

"What's wrong what is it?" Jace asks her concerned.

"Weirdly I think I know where Dot is." Clary answers.

"Must be the necklace your mom gave you. I sense a bit of Warlock magic in it." Jake says.

"Great, I'll drive. What? Unless you have like a Shadowhunter-mobil or something." Simon says presenting his car keys.

"Woah, fighting demons and all I'm in but I'm not getting in your wreck of a car. Anyone who doesn't want to die in a burning car wreck can come with me." Jake says laughing lighty.

"Haha, I happen to like my car." Simon replies sticking out his tongue while he and Jake are leading the group outside.

"We'll ride with you Jake." Izzy says grabbing Alec's arm pulling him along, following Jake.

"Great, so where are we going?" Jake asks Clary.

"The pandemonium." Clary replies coldly.

"Alright, see you there." Jake says and the two groups go to their respective cars, heading out to the pandemonium.

* * *

With Simon, Clary and Jace

"So, what's up with Jake being here? Is he a shadowhunter too?" Simon asks Clary and Jace.

Clary remains silent while Jace answers "I don't know, Izzy said he probably is a Warlock but when he saved Clary from a demon he used a seraph weapon, which means he has angle blood like us Shadowhunters."

"So not a Warlock? Whatever that is." Simon asks.

"I don't know maybe ask him yourself, he is your friend after all, I just met him or ask Izzy she's interested in him and knowing her she's managed to find out a lot already." Jace replies.

"Alright, so why are we looking for Dot again?" Simon asks.

"She might know who took my memories." Clary says sounding hopeful.

* * *

With Jake, Izzy and Alec

"So Alec, what's up with you and Jace? You seemed kinda tense." Jake asks him looking in the rear view mirror while Izzy is sitting in the seat next to him.

"Mind your own business." Alec replies coldly.  
"Alec! Don't mind him, he's just jealous that Clary is getting so much attention from Jace. They are Parabatai, it's a very strong bond between Shadowhunters, making them stronger together and they can even track the other person with the rune." Izzy explains.  
"Aha, are there some kind of requirements for that or can I just write the rune and high five a Shadowhunter and puff I have a Parabatai?" Jake asks jokingly.

"I don't know exactly but it's tradition that the bond is made when we are still young and it's supposed to be made with someone who's very close to you. Supposedly you have to be under 19 years of age for it to work." Izzy says.

"I guess that weeds me out then. How about you? Do you have a Parabatai?" Jake asks her.

"No and I'm almost unable to bond as well." Izzy replies.

"Hmm well, from what I have seen you don't look like you need a power boost anyway." Jake tells her laughing.

"Thanks." Izzy says smiling, making Alec roll his eyes at them.

* * *

At Pandemonium

Dot arrives at the club, asking Magnus for help in finding Clary but Magnus refuses to help her, since Valentine has become too much of a threat because he is now hunting Warlocks to break the spell on Jocelyn and he has to look out for the local Warlocks, who he is taking to a safe-house via portal.

As Dot leaves she gets captured by Circle members who ambushed her in front of the club.

Clary, having just arrived near the club with the others gets another vision, this time of Dot being captured and they start running toward the club while Clary tells them about the vision.

In the club, after looking around they still can't find her and Clary tries to sense her again with the necklace but can't find her.

"Shes gone." Clary says saddened.

"It's not safe here. We have to get out right now." Alec tells them.

"So what now Valentine has my mom and Dot, we're just gonna give up? What about my memories they can't just be gone." Clary asks disappointed in the others.

"There is another option." Jace says.

"Absolutely not." Alec protests.

"I'm not afraid of the silent brothers." Jace replies.

"Who are the silent brothers?" Clary asks.

"Shadowhunters with superior powers." Jace says.

"Who posses the ability to recover memories." Izzy adds.

"A process that can also kill you, so there is that." Alec informs her.

"Your bedside manner is abysmal." Simon tells Alec.

"We've broken at least 18 Clave rules and now you wanna go to the City of Bones? There is no way! I won't allow it." Alec tells Jace.

"It isn't our choice to make, it's Clary's decision." Jace replies looking at her.

"We can't ask her to do this, she doesn't know what she's facing. She's not prepared." Izzy cuts in.

"If anyone can tell me of another way to recover my memories to get the answers I need, I'm listening." Clary says.

"Well, I would try to contact Magnus, but my portal abilities aren't exactly what you would call reliable and without that there is no way I'd know how to get to where he is from what I can tell." Jake tells them.

"Thanks for nothing. Well, that settles it." Clary says and leads them outside the club.

On her way out Izzy links arms with Jake whispering flirtingly "Don't worry, she'll come around and if not I'm always around if you need some female advise."

"Maybe I'll come back to that." Jake replies grinning at her.

After getting out of the club they get into their respective vehicles again and take off towards the City of Bones.

* * *

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy, not at all." Simon says sarcastically, looking at his surroundings.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Izzy chuckles.

"Are you kidding? I was born afraid, which sounded a lot better in my head." Simon stammers.

"Let's check it out." Alec says and leads his siblings and Jake to the entrance while Clary and Simon wait at his van after Jace told them to wait till they made sure it's safe.

"Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people." Simon asks Clary.

"it's just a feeling. I just wished my mom would've trusted me enough to tell me about all of this." Clary sighs making Simon look at her funnily.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Clary asks seeing his stare.

"How are you not ultra freaked out by all of this?" Simon asks.

"I guess I just have always felt that there was something missing. Some void, I couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense, but none of it is gonna matter unless I get my mom back." Clary explains.

"Then let's do that." Simon agrees.

"Clary, come on let's go." Jace says, walking up to them, leading them to the entrance of the City of Bones.

"You have to understand the silent brothers are different than us." Jace tells Clary along the way.

"They don't have your charm and people skills?" Clary jokes.

"No they don't. They don't communicate with words, they use just their thoughts." Jace explains.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Clary argues.

"Don't let their silence fool you. They'll hold the soul sword to your forehead and with it's blade carve the truth from your mind. If you're not strong enough you will die." Jace tells her.

"Sounds pretty bad." Clary says nonchalantly.

"Clary, you have to know the pain will be excruciating." Jace says.

"I'll do anything to get my mom back. Walk though fire, battle demons, whatever it takes." Clary replies.

"Alright, I can do this." Clary says to herself once they get to the entrance.

"Yeah you can, you're Clary freaking Fray." Simon says supportingly and walks towards the entrance when Jace stops him.

"Surprise surprise, no mundanes allowed, just like in the training room right? Wrong! I've seen every horror movie ever made. And the funny best friend who gets left behind, Dead man!" Simon says challengingly.

"You're not that funny, but by all means go ahead. But of course the minute you enter you'll die." Jace says.

"The problem is, now I don't know when you're lying." Simon says annoyed.

"He's not lying now, anyone but us Shadowhunters is dammed if they enter, but please if you don't believe us." Alec says gesturing to the entrance.

"Simon, I think you should head home, I'll let you know if anything comes up, no matter how unimportant." Jake says walking up to him, putting his hand on Simon's shoulder supportively.

"What, why? And why do you think you can stay here? Half of us don't even know what you are." Simon asks confused.

"Well, that's no surprise since I'm one of a kind and this place is often visited by other downworlders, to keep an eye on the Clave from what I've heard and if a rogue downworlder gets his hands on you all bets are off." Jake explains.

Simon looks towards Alec and Izzy for confirmation and they just nod their head signaling that Jake is telling the truth.

"Alright, I guess I'll take your word for it, but if anything happens to Clary and you didn't tell me or didn't take care of her I'll kick your ass, no matter how one of a kind you are." Simon tells him trying to threaten him.

"I'll keep her safe and keep you in the loop, promise." Jake replies confidently.

"Alright, Clary go be a badass Shadowhunter, but if you ever need anything, no matter what call me I'll be there as soon as possible." Simon tells Clary, hugging her before taking off towards where he parked his car.

"Clary, you don't keep the silent brothers waiting." Jace tells her after Simon left and she enters the City of Bones with him.

"They are getting to be quite the team, amusing." Izzy says knowingly.

"Yeah, well I think Simon is won't be so thrilled by that and your brother also doesn't seem to be either." Jake tells her looking back at Alec's frowning face.

"Guess not." Izzy agrees, seeing her brothers face.

* * *

Jace leads Clary through the catacombs of the City of Bones, headed towards the place where the silent brothers will perform the ceremony with Clary.

Once they reach the place, where a rune with the meaning clairvoyance is carved into the ground, surrounded by a circle one of the silent brothers tells Clary to step into the circle, while Jace has to take a step back. After warning her about the dangers the silent brothers initiate the ceremony, making Clary remember a conversation between Luke, Jocelyn and Jake, while she was pretending to be asleep.

"Luke, no!" Jocelyn says, stopping him from waking Clary.

"All this lying is destroying you, stop locking her memories and tell her the truth." Luke argues.

"I can't, you know I can't." Jocelyn protests.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Clary is a Shadowhunter. There is nothing you can do to change that."

"He's right you know." Jake agrees with his father.

"This world is too dangerous, if anyone knew who she really was the danger would be a hundred times greater." Jocelyn says fearfully, looking at her daughter worriedly.

"You know we would protect her, no matter the enemy." Jake tells her lying his hand on his dads shoulder.

"He's right and what happens, when she finds out the truth on her own?" Luke asks her.

"I won't let that happen." Jocelyn says decidedly.

"If she learns about her father, if she finds out that her father is Valentine.." Jocelyn says and Clary gets thrown out of her memory.

After learning that Valentine is her father she freaks out and doesn't want to believe what she just remembered and runs out of the catacombs.

* * *

Once Jace and Clary get outside Alec immediately asks "What happened? What did you find out?"

"Valentine is Clary's father." Jace replies.

"Wait a minute, you tell me this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's Valentine's daughter? Do you realize she could be a spy, could be part of his plan?" Alec asks shocked.

"Alec, that's enough." Jace says disapproving of his brothers suspicions.

"You think I planned for my mom to get kidnapped? Or for a Dot to get taken or to have a sword dangled over my head or to find out my dad is the most dangerous man in the world? Really?" Clary screams pissed and sorrowful.

"Alright relax everyone. I know Clary for quite some time and she never came in contact with Valentine, let alone another Shadowhunter other than her mother." Jake says.

"And why should we trust you? We know nothing about you either." Alec says challengingly.

"See Clary, I saved all of their asses two years ago and he doesn't trust me either, he's just a suspicious person by nature." Jake tells her.

"What is he talking about?" Jace asks looking at Izzy.

"I think he's telling the truth. Remember the almost invasion? He said he stopped it and I believe him." Izzy says.

"Still we have no prove of any of it." Alec argues.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'm calling Simon to come get me, I'll hide out at his place while you decide for yourself if you can trust me or not." Clary yells annoyed and disappointed.

"Simon? Is that the mundanes name? I'm afraid Simon is coming with us." A vampire yells, while dangling Simon by his leg from a support beam of the bridge they are under with another vampire standing next to him.

"No! He's not a part of this." Clary says panicking.

"It will be my pleasure to kill you unless you return him." Jace says getting ready to attack.

"Careful, you'll be violating the accords." Alec warns him.

"I'm afraid your side kick is quite right. The night children have broken no laws. We're negotiating. The mundane, unharmed in exchange for the mortal cup and the clock is ticking. Tick Tack people."

The vampire demands.

"Alright, enough with this." Jake says starting to levitate with his Warlock magic.

"Stop, you can't break the accords!" Alec warns him.

"Ah, like I give a crap, the Clave still owes me a few for all of the things I've taken care of for them." Jake replies starting to fly towards the Vampires slowly but they speed away before he arrives at the top of the bridge.

"Man their speed's annoying." Jake curses and jumps back down to the others while Clary yells Simon's name worriedly.

"Guys, here's what we'll do. I'll go after them. They should be headed to Hotel Dumort right? You should know which vamp belongs to which clan right?" Jake asks.

"They should be headed to Dumort but we can check easily in the Institute's database." Izzy confirms his thoughts.

"Good, you guys do that and keep Clary safe and text me if they're not taking Simon to Dumort and belong to another clan."

"And what will you do? Cast some fangs on yourself and sneak in there?" Jace asks challengingly.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Just keep Clary safe and trust me alright? Here Clary, you'll have to drive them back. I'll have Simon back to you in a few hours." Jake replies calmly, throwing Clary his keys and transforming his wings.

"What now? Do we really trust that guy to get the mundane back safely by himself?" Alec asks the group.

"I trust him, I'll go check if the vamp is from Dumort." Izzy says going to the car and getting in the passenger side seat.

"I think we should do this ourselves, no knowing if he'll really get him back or was just talking big to show off, but you know him better Clary, what should we do?" Jace suggests.

"I don't think he would let Simon hanging but going against a group of vampires alone sounds impossible to me." Clary says.

"Let's get back to the institute first, we'll have to inform the Clave about all this first." Alec says and they get in the car so Clary can drive them back to the institute. Along the ride Izzy whispers to Clary "You still don't trust him do you?"

"I don't know what to think. He seems to want to protect me but I just can't ignore what Luke said. I just hope that Jake was telling the truth when he told me Luke only said that to keep the circle members off our track." Clary replies quietly.

"Well whatever you decide to do, remember this, to him your still a close friend. Even if he didn't tell you about our world beforehand, it seemed like he only kept it secret because of your mother. So don't be to hard on him or you'll loose his friendship eventually." Izzy says.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, hope you like it so far. looking forward to some reviews.

PS. me moving so closely to the main story is intended, because it helps me map out my stories, since I'm still relatively new to writing (at it for about half a year ) and still need to get some more confidence in my writing for me to decide to write a story without a predetermined structure so to say.


	5. Episode3

Am Drag in the downworld

As they arrive the group of four is talking about what just happened.

"Look, they won't do anything to Simon, they just wanted to draw you out. They want the mortal cup and they think you have it." Jace tells Clary.

"But why would they think that? Why does anyone think that? What my mom lies to me my entire life, except oh by the way there is this magic cup that I've hidden like in the planet Bongo but don't tell anyone. What am I supposed to do now?" Clary asks downcast.

"We have to report to the Clave and tell them all we know about Valentine." Alec says and leads the others further inside the institute headed to the computer stations.

"What that he's my father? Great, fine tell them. What good does that do Simon?" Clary asks annoyed.

"Clary, it's all connected. The vamps want the cup." Jace says.

"Why? It makes new Shadowhunters." Clary argues.

"Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Alec explains.  
"Plus it controls demons." Izzy adds.

"They'll propose a trade, Simon for the cup. If Jake doesn't get them killed first." Jace says.

"So the vampires will trade Simon for the cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the cup, either way I loose someone I love." Clary sums up her situation dejectedly.

"Clary, I'm sure Jake will find a way to get Simon back, in fact I'm gonna go check if that vampire belonged to the clan in Hotel Dumort while you guys are arguing." Izzy says, going over to a computer and searching something in the database.

"While she does that, we need to come up with a plan." Clary says.

* * *

With Simon in Hotel Dumort

"Hello, anyone? I'm just an accounting student, I have no value to anyone and I barely saw your faces, so I couldn't even identify you." Simon says scaredly while knocking on the metal door that leads out of the room he's in.

"Not that I would, cause your vampires. Who would even believe me, I didn't even know you existed until yesterday." Simon continues his rambling until the door swings open and Raphael Santiago, the vampire who had taken him hostage walks in.

"Whoa, If your goal is to scare the crap out of me mission accomplished. And as far as I'm concerned you can hack it out with those shadowhunters, especially the blond one. Simon says backing up.

"I don't." Rapahel replies before snarling at Simon and then dragging him along, taking him to Camille, the clan's leader.

* * *

Back at the institute

Izzy has just finished her research on the vampire and send Jake a text, confirming that they are from Dumort.

"So what does the database say?" Jace asks his sister, walking over to her with Alec and Clary.

"They are with Camille, like Jake says their base is the Dumort." Izzy tells them.

"Alright, we know where to go. Let's go now come on!" Clary says rushed.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec explains.

"We can't declare a war on the vamps all by ourselves." Izzy says.

"And we can't react without considering our options. Downworlders are slaves to their impulses.

"We're not." Alec adds.

"Alec, you can't just jump at all the downworlders." Izzy cuts in.

"Oh that's right, Seelie's have their charms apparently." Alec replies smirking at his sister.

"Seelies?" Clary asks not knowing what they are.

"like fairies, the fair folk. Pixies, nixes, elves. Anyone who's half angel half demon. It's pretty much the casual term." Jace explains.

"Izzy can tell you all about them, she's got a thing." Alec says tauntingly.

"We've all got our things don't we? Also I think Jake might be considered a Seelie as well, just my type." Izzy replies, saying the last part more to herself but the others can still hear her.

"While I'm listening to this, Simon has been kidnapped by vampires, guess I'll just take care of this by myself." Clary says annoyed and start to leave.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself and Simon killed." Jace says stopping her, getting her to come back over.

"Then help me." Clary demands.

"Clary's right. They've made the first move and we're gonna take care of this by ourselves right now." Jace tells them.

"What about Jake? I think he really meant it when he said he'll take care of it by himself." Izzy reminds them.

"We can't trust that he'll actually succeed, no matter how much you like the guys." Jace replies.

"This is a bad idea." Alec offers his opinion.

"You got a better one? Look the vamps broke the accord, they kidnapped a mundane, that's a big no-no the Clave will give us a lecture but then be glad we did it." Jace tells his brother.

"Even if that's true, how are we gonna get out of here without explaining where we're going? We need weapons and can't let anyone see us get them." Alec reminds Jace.

"I know where to get what we need." Jace replies and they all leave the institute, following Jace to a local graveyard.

* * *

With Simon

"So how does this end? Do I get out of here or what?" Simon asks walking into Camille's chambers, lead by Raphael.

"The answer to that is above my paygrade." Raphael replies.

"Paygrade? They pay vampires?" Simon asks surprised.

"Let's just say we invest early and often." Raphael tells him while Simon is looking around the room, inspecting all of the antiques interested and picks up a knife, throwing it at Raphael, hitting him in the heart, making him laugh before he realizes that his Jacket has a cut now.

"Honestly, I just got this Jacket. There is no way out and you're a hostage, so accept it." Raphael tells him.

"I'm a hostage, that means you won't kill me right?" Simon asks cheering up.

"Won't kill you? Who said that?" Camille questions, walking into the room.

"Oh, look how sweet, you're bleeding. I'm so looking forward to getting to know you." Camille says suggestively, tasting Simons blood, which is dripping from a headwound.

* * *

With Clary and the others

They arrive at the graveyard and start to look for a specific grave, where a weapons cache is hidden. Izzy leaves after getting a text from Meliorn, who she's going to to get some information on how to get into the Hotel safely. Meanwhile Alec leaves to go back to the institute since the weapons cache doesn't have a bow, his weapon of choice and Jace teaches Clary a few basics about fighting with seraph weapons, before taking a few blade's for himself and closing the cache back up.

After that he goes to a biker bar, which is filled with vampires and makes Clary fall under the incanto of one of the vampires before stealing his bike. After getting the bike they drive to the top of a building across the street of the Dumort.

* * *

With Izzy

After leaving the others to go talk to Meliorn, putting on a suggestive dress along the way she arrives at a big tent with music coming from it.

Walking in, Izzy alerts her presence "Meliorn, it's been a while."

"Isabelle, it's great to see you." Meliorn says walking over to her and embracing her.

"None of that today, I need some information on how to get into the Hotel Dumort. I've know that you have a special entrance since you can't just waltz into the vampire's den whenever you meet up to sleep with Camille." Izzy says stopping him from kissing her.

"Do you blame me? She is a beautiful woman." Meliorn asks sweetly.

"No, I've heard about it before we first hooked up but I hope to get something out of you sleeping with her." Izzy replies.

"Still you know we could do this as usual, as you know the Seelie's specialty is distraction after all." Meliorn suggests flirtingly.

"No, I think I'll pass." Izzy replies.

"Well that's a first, how come?" Meliorn questions surprised.

"It's just a feeling I have, plus I'm kind of in a hurry." Izzy answers.

"A feeling huh? You mean feelings towards someone else I presume. Well I will respect your wishes, but you know how it goes. We each take turns asking questions." Meliorn says.

"Good, so how do I get into the Hotel Dumort undetected?" Izzy asks and starts a game of questions, where Izzy gets her information about the hotel but also has to reveal some general information about Clary and the cup.

* * *

With Jake

In the meantime, after breaking off from the others Jake flies home and gets a big cloak which covers his whole body, other than his face. He uses this cloak as disguise to pass as a Warlock while he's transformed.

After getting the cloak and throwing it on Jake concentrated for a few seconds and yells "Dragon up!" transforming into a dragon-human hybrid where he has the statue of a human but is covered with dragon scales and has his wings out, along with his long tail. There are now also a few runes visible on his arms and upper body.

(AN: dragon form from Jake Long: American Dragon show, also his full dragon transformation will be basically a red Porunga with legs, from Dragonball Z)

After getting his disguise he leaves home, having gotten a text that the Hotel Dumort is the right place and takes off towards it, flying with greater speed than before.

Once he reaches the Hotel, Jake walks in through the entrance and immediately gets snarled at by a dozen or so vampires.

"Hey, hey, hold it guys I'm looking for Camille, Magnus Bane send me." Jake lies, making the vampires back off a bit and one of them leaves to inform Raphael and Camille.

* * *

A few moments earlier with Simon

"I hate throwing things. I literally hate throwing things, even at my own bar-mizwa I didn't throw spitballs at the other table, I'd never throw things. Honest to god. Oh god you guys can't say god right?" Simon rambles, freaking out and pacing in front of Raphael and Camille.

"For god's sake, what are you trying to say?" Raphael asks.

"I- I didn't mean to throw that thing." Simon says.

"Of course you did darling, that's what makes you so amusing." Camille says.

"I don't find any of this amusing." Raphael disagrees.

"Me neither, I can't say how sorry I am and I can pay to have the whole thing fixed, or just buy you a new jacket." Simon says, still rambling until Camille snaps her fingers, making Simon freeze.

"Thank you. The living are so exhausting." Raphael sighs.

"But this one could be useful." Camille says.

"I don't know, I'm not sure breaking the accords was the best idea, if you forgive me for saying so." Raphael.

"I disagree, you know as well as anyone that Clary Fairchild will come for her dearest friend, whatever he is. All we have to do is take her, either she has the cup or we'll make her tell us exactly where it is." Camille explains.

"She'll bring those shadowhunters with her." Raphael warns her.

"They won't get passed the front door, even if they do, we have them vastly outnumbered." Camille tells him.

"Still isn't this the wrong time to be antagonizing the Clave? They're our best hope to stop Valentine from taking over." Raphael asks.

"How much longer have I been at this then you?" Camille asks.

"I don't know 3-400 years?" Raphael replies.

"You weren't supposed to answer that, suffice to say, she who controls the mortal cup controls the shadow world." Camille says before going back to her original position and 'reactivating' Simon.

Raphael leaves, having heard enough stammering from Simon and Camille uses incanto to make Simon bend to her will and drink some of her blood and fool around with her. During the incanto she also questions him about the mortal cup and Clary and Simon tells her that Clary has lost her memories making Camille curse Magnus Bane for making things more difficult.

Soon after a vampire comes in saying "Camille, there is a warlock downstairs claiming to be send by Magnus Bane, I've never seen him before though."

After a second to think Camille answers condescendingly "bring him to me, he's probably one of Magnus's strays who has heard about me from Magnus and wants to see if the stories are true."

A few minutes later Jake walks in, still in his disguise.

"What do you want?" Camille demands form Jake.

"So you are the Camille, I've heard about?" Jake asks faking interest.

"Yes, now state your business or prepare for a bad surprise." Camille answers.

"Alright, I've come to get the mundane." Jake says.  
"What does Magnus want with this mundane?" Camille asks doubtfully.

"Nothing, Magnus is just taught me a few tricks and I remembered that you and him had a thing so I thought I'd use this to get to talk to you." Jake tells her honestly.

"What makes you thing then that I'll give you the mundane instead of just telling my men to drink you dry?" Camille questions.

"Have you heard of the dragon knight?" Jake asks her.

"The mercenary? Yes, but what does he have to do with anything?" Camille asks surprised.

"Well, I'm him and the guy licking your neck is my buddy." Jake says shrugging of his cloak, spreading his wings for a few seconds.

"So you really exist. But even if what I heard about you is true against my whole clan it would be impossible even for you to get a win." Camille says confidentially.

"That might be true if I were to fight fair, you see I can just bring this whole building down, letting you guys fend for yourselves against the sunlight, which has just come up." Jake tells her.

"How about this, I give you the mundane and you have to offer your services to me on one mission." Camille says trying to strike a deal.

"You now, that that's not how I work, I represent whichever side is in the right according to my own personal view, and since you just broke the accords I'm not sure I'd choose your side." Jake explains.

"So, what do you suggest then or are you only stalling time until you bring the building down?" Camille asks.

"No, how about this, you're after Clary Fairchild because of the cup correct?" Jake asks her.

"Yes." Camille confirms making Simon stop nibbling her neck, because she's intrigued now.

"I can tell you for a fact that Clary doesn't know where the cup is, so give up the mundane he has no value to you other than a ticket out of building rubble and a sunlight bath." Jake replies

"Prove it." Camille demands.

"OK, use your incanto on me, I won't be able to lie to you, but remember it'll only last a minute tops against me." Jake tells her and then gets put under her spell, where she asks him about the cup, confirming that Clary doesn't know about it.

"OK, I believe you." Camille says snapping Jake and Simon out of the incanto.

Simon now getting aware of his surrounding sees Jake in his dragon hybrid from standing there and yells "What the hell, are you gonna feed me to that thing?"

"He just got you your freedom, now get out of my sight. Both of you." Camille orders and Jake takes Simon up to the roof after putting his Cloak back on, but before he can leave Raphael stops him.

"Wait!" Raphael yells.  
"What?" Jake asks, pushing Simon through the door to roof.

"I want you to know that this is all Camille's plan, we others only follow her orders, but I'm trying to bring her down, but please don't accuse us of breaking the accords otherwise she'll be free to do what she wants as long as she can evade the shadowhunters." Raphael says.

"I believe you and I'll talk to the others about it." Jake says and walks out of the door himself. Once outside he looses his transformation, other than his wings.

"Holy fuck, Jake? What the hell man?" Simon asks looking at his friend weirded out.

"Calm down man, now let's get you to Clary and the others before they do something stupid." Jake says and calls Clary.

"Hey, I got Simon where are you now?" Jake asks.

"What? Simon?" Clary asks excitedly and Simon hears her, stealing Jake's phone.

"Hey Clary, I'm OK but did you know that Jake is some kind of Dragon monster?" Simon asks her with his back turned to Jake who winced at being called a monster.

"What? What are you talking about?" Clary asks but Jake takes back his phone asking "Once again, where are you guys? Knowing you I'm sure you didn't want to wait around and are about to storm the building."

"We're on the building across form the Hotel." Clary answers and Jake hangs up, slinging Simon over his shoulder and flying across the street, over to Clary and Jace.

Once on the ground Simon runs over to Clary, hugging her.

"Where are the others?" Jake asks Jace.

"Oh shit, they are in the Hotel's basement supposed to be a distraction." Jace answers hurriedly.

"Alright, I'll get them." Jake replies, transforms into his hybrid form and flies off the building to the entrance of the Hotel and upon entering gets greeted the same way as before while Jace and Clary stare after Jake shocked.

"Really guys?" Jake asks looking at the vampires with fake disappointment.

"Look, I'm here to rid you guys of the shadowhunters that infiltrated you." Jake tells them and once they heard this they led him downstairs, stopping at a corner and telling him that they are down the corridor.

"Alright, I got this you can go back to your usual business now." Jake tells the vamps who have taken cover.

Jake then walks down the corridor the vamps pointed him to and is greeted by an arrow flying at him.

Reacting in the last second he manages to stop the arrow with his warlock magic, just before it hit him in the eye but looses his cloak with the sudden movement

"Seriously?" He asks laughing to himself at the weird situation and then sees another arrow flying at him, this time stopping it a few feet away from him.

"Guys? I come in peace." Jake yells down the corridor putting his hands up in surrender and hears Alec and Izzy with his enhanced dragon hearing and sees them peek around the corner of a door quickly.

"Alec, stop I think that's Jake." Izzy tells her brother.

"Are you crazy, that monster has a tail for gods sake, it's a demon. How is that supposed to be Jake?" Alec asks doubtfully, peeking at Jake who is still holding his hands up, the two arrows now in one of them, making Jake wince at being called a monster and demon again.

"Just trust me." Izzy says and shouts "Jake? Is that you?"

"Duh. Jobs done, I'm here to bust you out." Jake yells back.

"Prove it." Alec yells demandingly, stepping into the corridor, arrow aimed at Jake.

"What does everyone have with proving stuff today?" Jake grumbles and looses his transformation.

"There happy? Now can we get out, all this shifting is making me hungry." Jake says sounding annoyed.

"I knew you would do it." Izzy says cheerfully, jumping at Jake, hugging him and clamming her legs around his waist while thinking 'I think Meliorn might have been right about me having feelings for someone else.'

"Woah, you aren't shy that's for sure." Jake says laughing lightly while lifting her off of him, hugging her normally once she's on the ground whispering "I'm glad you guys are safe, you especially." poking her arm and then notices her dress as they are making their way outside.

"By the way, what's up with the get up? Did I miss anything?" Jake questions.

"Oh, she went to her Seelie boy-toy." Alec teases his sister.

"Shut up, I told you I broke it off and got the information by normal means." Izzy yells at her brother embarrassedly, blushing slightly.

"Alright, well let me help you guys up to the others." Jake tells them once they've reached the surface and sprouts his wings again.

"Does that hurt?" Izzy asks him.

"Not really, it's actually quite freeing." Jake replies grinning at her and then motions for her to get on his back and once she's on his back piggyback style he starts to flap his wings, flying and grabs Alec by his shoulders, carrying him along, dangling under Jake, making Alec shout in protest but he refrains from trying to get free, so he won't get dropped.

While Alec protests against being flown over to the others Izzy is hugging Jake's back enjoying the wind rushing past her and tells him "This feels great, we'll have to do it again sometime."

"sure thing, I'm looking forward to it." Jake replies thankful that at least one person other than his dad isn't scared shitless by him.


	6. Episode4

Am Drag in the downworld

In the Institute Clary is in her bed, tossing and turning reliving a memory of Magnus removing her Memories when she shoots up and sees Jace sitting at her bedside telling her "Hey, it's OK. You're safe."

"Jace." Clary says relieved.

"What? You alright? You still seem a little freaked." He answers, but Clary now sees that it's actually Simon sitting next to her.

"Simon." Clary says calming down.

"Hey, I got you. You're OK, must have been one hell of a nightmare." Simon tells her rubbing her arm supportively.

"You have no idea. I'm strapped to this piece of furniture and my mom is there, she kept telling this guy to protect me but then he reaches his hand into my skull and rips out my brain." Clary tells him scaredly.

"A little Freddy Krüger." Simon notices.

"Tell me about it." Clary sighs.

"What are you doing here anyway? shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Clary then asks him.

"I just really needed to see you." Simon confesses.

"I'm so sorry, I have put you in danger." Clary apologizes.

"It's fine." Simon says.

"No, if those vampires hurt you I couldn't live with myself, you're all I got left." Clary tells him.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm totally grateful that your friends would have gotten me out of there before the vampires drained me like a big goat, but how well do you know this Jace guy? Can you trust him?" Simon asks.

"I think so, I mean he saved my life." Clary replies.

"True, but I was just thinking, all of this craziness started the minute you bump into him at Pandemonium. You think that's just a coincidence?" Simon asks her.

"Honestly I don't know what to think. All I know is, I have to get my memories back. I need to know who I really am, maybe, I saw where my mom hid the cup and if I can just remember I can save her. I just I wanna put all this behind me but I don't know this world, I don't even know where to start looking. I'm just lost." Clary answers disappointed.

"Hey, OK look, start with what we know, we know that dreams are remnants of memoires." Simon says.

"right." Clary confirms.

"You saw your mom in the nightmare, right before the guy reached into your brain." Simon says.

"Yeah, she called him Magnus, totally random right?" Clary says making Simon look at her surprised.

"Magnus Bane?" Simon asks.

"Maybe? Why where did you hear that name?" Clary questions.

"I heard it from Camille, the shockingly hot vampire. She superpissed at this Magnus Bane guy when I told her you lost your memories." Simon tells her.

"Simon, Simon you're amazing, you just gave me my first solid lead." Clary says excited and gets out of bed and throws on a jacket.

"Wait, where are you going?" Simon asks her.

"I have to find Jace and tell him about this Magnus Bane." Clary replies before walking out of her room, headed to Jace's while Simon looks into a mirror and gets a vision of Camille, freaking him out.

Getting to Jace's room Clary barges in saying "Jace, I really need to talk to you, oh sorry I should have knocked first." seeing a topless Jace hitting a punching bag.

"Just let me put on a shirt first." Jace tells her, wiping off his sweat and pulling over a shirt while Clary is looking away.

"So what's up, you wanted to see me?" Jace asks her.

"Uhm yeah, I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane." Clary replies.

"Magnus Bane is the high Warlock of Brooklyn why?" Jace informs her.

"Because Camille practically accused him of stealing my memories." Clary says.

"Where did you hear that?" Jace asks doubtful.

"When Simon told Camille that someone took my memories, back at hotel Dumort, she blamed Magnus Bane." Clary explains.

"Right, you believe your little mundane-friend." Jace scoffs.

"I believe Simon, besides I keep having these dreams about this Magnus guy with my mom and she tells him to protect me." Clary defends her friend.

"You mean like memory fragments?" Jace asks interested.

"Yeah but r not making sense." Clary replies confused.

"Whatever, why didn't you tell me about that?" Jace questions.

"Because Jace, a week ago I didn't even know this world existed let alone that Magnus is real." Clary tells him sounding uncertain.

"Magnus Bane's magic is so powerful he can evade even the silent brothers, if he's the Warlock that took your memories he could be the key to everything." Jace says thoughtfully.

"People are risking their lives to help me get my memories back, but there might not even be anything there. I don't know if I'll remember anything related to the mortal cup or my mom." Clary tells him depressedly, slumping down on the edge of his bed.  
"Clary, believe me when I tell you that you getting your memories is the only shot we have at getting the cup back. Clary look at me, I'm willing to take that chance at you." Jace says cheering her up, until Izzy barges in saying "Jace, I need you. The mundie is leaving."

"Simon? He can't leave." Clary says worriedly.

"He can and he is, unless you want to tie him down and restrain him. "Izzy replies and Clary rushes out to talk to Simon again.

"Izzy, get Alec and Hodge, we might have a lead on the mortal cup. How can one mundane be such an ass, also why didn't you go to your new boy-toy with this? He is the mundane's friend after all." Jace tells her before going after Clary.

"Jake left a couple of hours ago, he said he had to get to work and wants to check on the situation with Valentine, whatever that means. Also he's not my boy-toy. Yet." Izzy informs her brother smiling sheepishly.

Following Simon, who is walking towards the exit Clary asks "Simon, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here, they can't keep me prisoner." Simon replies.

"Prisoner? Wait what, Simon where are you going?" Clary asks him, catching up and stopping him to talk with him.

"I'm going home Clary and if you haven't already drunk their coo-laid then you're coming with me." Simon says.

"Simon I can't." Clary replies.

"Yes you can, it's not safe here." Simon says.

"In fact, this is the safest place she could possibly be." Jace cuts in, having caught up to them.

"You don't get to talk to me captain America." Simon tells him annoyedly.

"Considering I'm the guy with the weapons I pretty much get to say whatever I want." Jace tells him smugly.

"OK, come at me bro." Simon snaps and moves towards Jace but Clary stops him yelling "OK, what is your problem?"

"He's my problem, it's just like Kirk from high school, remember him? Total jerk, squared jaw, smelled like body-spray always bullying people. Why don't you do your own homework just once huh?!" Simon yells at Jace, having lost his temper.

"I can take care of myself." Simon tells them, seeing their stares and continues on his way out of the institute"

"Simon wait, you were kidnapped by vampires, you of all people should know how dangerous it's out there." Clary warns him, going after him again.

"I'll be fine." Simon replies coldly.

"Hey, you're not the only one who's in danger. If you go home right now, you're putting your mother, your sister and even Maureen at risk, think about that!" Clary explains.

"I am thinking about that." Simon replies.

"Are you?" Clary asks doubtful.

"Yeah. Cause if everything you said about the shadow world is true then they already are in danger and I need to be home to protect them. Come with me, we can crash at my place and work something out." Simon says.

"Simon, you have no idea how much I want to get things back as they were, to be with you and my mom." Clary replies.

"Clary, we've had each other's backs our whole life, we've never needed anyone. Let me help you, you don't need these people." Simon says trying to get her to come with him.

"Simon, I don't know how to explain it but I think these are my people." Clary replies.

"Message received loud and clear." Simon says going out of the institute.

A few minutes later just like Jace wanted he, Clary, Izzy, Alec and Hodge are planning on what to do with Magnus Bane and decide to try and get him to trade Clary's memories for a necklace he once gifted to Camille, which has sentimental value, along with the power to detect demons.

They decide to get him to come to a downworld rave, since they can blend in there and are relatively safe from Valentine's men.

* * *

With Jake

Jake having overheard Alec saying that the Clave dispatched Seelie scouts to get information on Valentine decided to visit an old acquaintance, the Seelie queen.

After going through the portal into the Seelie realm, he quickly makes his way to the Queen's place.

"My queen, I've come to talk to you about the recent development with Valentine." Jake greets her, giving her a slight bow while he hands his gun to one of the Seelie servants guarding the Queen.

"Jake Garroway, it's a pleasure to see the famous mercenary the dragon knight again." the Queen says.

"I thank you my queen, as I've stated I'm interested about Valentine, is there anything you can tell me on that front? It's come to my attention that you've dispatched Seelie scouts to spy on him." Jake says.

"This is true, but why should I tell you of their findings? If you needed to know you would by now." The Queen asks.

"Valentine's daughter, my Queen is a dear friend of mine and I hope to keep her safe and if possible away from her father."Jake informs her.

"Alright, I will tell you of our findings but in return you have to swear to give me any information about the mortal cup that you will find." the queen offers.

Jake seeing no harm in this, since the Queen has eyes and ears everywhere either way quickly agrees "You have my deepest gratitude my Queen."

"Alright, well concerning Valentine, not much has been revealed yet. We know the general area he is in but our scouts were killed before we were able to get an exact location. The unusual thing is their corpses were drained of blood." the Queen informs her.

"Curious, what do you make of this my Queen if I may ask." Jake asks politely.

"I assume that he is experimenting with their blood, from what I know he's always had scientific curiosity." the Queen replies.

"Thank you my Queen, I'm sorry that I have to go now, if you want to talk again, send me a messenger, also I'll report to you any findings about the cup as promised." Jake thanks her and makes his way out of the Seelie realm after getting his gun back.

Once he's back in the human realm he makes his way to the police station where he has to talk to Luke and at least keep up the appearance of working.

* * *

An hour later at the police station

"Where the hell have you been? You are 30 minutes late and you're not responding to calls. Vargas is looking for you." Alaric asks Luke, who just walked in, eating a bag of jerky.

"Relax, I had something I had to take care of. Jerky?" Luke tells his partner, sitting down at his desk.

"It's not even nine." Alaric replies.

"It's never too early for teriyaki." Luke tells him not knowing what his partners problem is.

"Ain't that the truth. Well I hate to interrupt but can I talk to you real quick dad?" Jake says poking his head in the room.

"Yeah sure, we'll use the interrogation room." Luke replies and goes to talk to his son in private.

"So what's up and where have you been?" Luke asks.

"Well, first of all I was taking care of Clary and Simon, they are pretty involved in the shadow world now. Secondly, you have to try and talk to Clary soon, we overheard you talking to those circle members and she went bananas believing your story that we only used them to get to the cup. It's not making keeping her safe any easier. And the last thing is, remember the shadowhunter girl I told you about all those years ago?" Jake tells his father.

"The one who wasn't scared off by your special gifts? Yeah." Luke replies.

"Well I think I've met her again." Jake says smiling.

"Good for you son and here I was worried that you'd never get a girlfriend." Luke says laughing, clapping his sons shoulder.

"Dad, she's not my girlfriend, come on we met half a week ago but who knows maybe someday." Jake says drifting off, imagining what being Izzy's boyfriend would be like.

"Jake. Man snap out of it." Luke laughs snapping his finger in front of Jake's face.

"On a serious note, thank you for keeping Clary safe and I'll try to talk to her the first chance I get." Luke says.

"Alright, well I better do some paperwork and then check on Clary and the others." Jake says and goes off to fill out some reports.

As Luke walks into his and Alaric's office Alaric tells him "Hey, listen ever since your witnesses turned up dead the commander has you under a microscope, one wrong move and you're out."

"I'm handling it." Luke says.

"No you're not. Get your act together Luke, the mundanes are doing a pretty good job and I need you to get your shit together." Alaric says.

"If you want me to get the cup so badly, I need to talk to Clary alone." Luke tells his partner.

* * *

At the institute a few hours later

"Jace said you wanted to see me?" Clary asks walking into Izzy's room.

That's right, what are you wearing to the downworlder party tonight?" Izzy asks her, putting away the clothes she's been trying on.

"I don't know I was thinking about just wearing this." Clary tells her, uncertainly looking down at her normal street clothes consisting of a green shirt and grey jeans.

"I don't think so, no downworlder would be caught dead in that, plus it's a party not a poetry slam." Izzy replies laughing.

"Well I don't have any party clothes with me, so…" Clary says.

"So you have to wear mine." Izzy says grinning and starts to hold up a few dresses in front of Clary, figuring out what looks good on her.

"You realize that one day you have to tell me where and when." Clary tells her.

"Where and when what?" Izzy inquires.

"Where you get your spending money and when you're gonna let me go to a store." Clary replies, putting away the dress Izzy made her hold up.

"Clary." Izzy says giving her a black dress.

"OK, that dress is way too tight." Clary replies.

"It's stretchy, put it on." Izzy orders nicely.

"Fine." Clary says and moves behind the separator in the room.

"try these." Izzy says, bringing her a pair of black boots as well.

"I don't know Isabelle, I think I'm more a shirt and jeans kind of girl." Clary says, putting on the clothes Izzy gave her.

A few moments Clary comes out from behind the separator and walks over to the full body mirror to see what she looks like.

"You're so lucky to have a flat chest. I could never wear that without a bra." Izzy complains, having taken a seat in her room.

"Really?" Clary asks doubtfully.

"Really." Izzy confirms.

"Someone's looking badass." Jace says walking up behind Clary, checking her out.

"Oh, thanks." Clary says.

"She cleans up well, I'm gonna go see Alec, he never knows what to wear to these parties either." Izzy says looking at the two knowingly.

"Uh, you sure look the part of a Shadowhunter. I guess it's pointless for me to ask you to stay behind. I can go meet Magnus by myself. Things could get sticky, Magnus is being hunted, you're gonna need a weapon. It's just like I've taught you." Jace says handing her a seraph dagger and leaves the room.

Alec is inspecting his arrows as his sister walks up to him, all dressed up for the party, wearing a silver dress with silver jewelry in her hair, looking like something you'd imagine Cleopatra to wear.

"Pick a weapon I'd suggest your whip." Alec says not paying her much attention.

"What's wrong with you?" Izzy asks looking at him surprised.

"Nothing." Alec replies coldly, taking the arrow Izzy is fiddling with back.

"We're going to a downworlder's rave, you should be a little more excited." Izzy tells her brother.

"It's a mission, not a party." Alec reminds her.

"Yeah, whatever. Before Clary got here every day was the same, go on a mission, kill demons, go on a mission, kill demons. At least now things are interesting." Izzy says, taking a seraph blade from the shelf.

"Valentine is alive and actively seeking the cup, he's a threat to the entire world and we are helping his daughter, who by the way we have no reason to trust and who came out of nowhere, on top of that we're gonna end up paying some Warlock, who or may not have some information we need, so Izzy no, I don't find it interesting." Alec complains.

"Wow, feel better now?" Izzy asks her brother smirking.

"No I don't, oh actually maybe a little." Alec confesses.

"You can't keep bottling things up Alec, it's only a matter of time before they explode. And not the fun kind of explode." Izzy says.

"Alright, let's go. And we're not going for the music." Alec says and walks off, ready for the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile with Simon

Simon comes home and flings himself in bed, when Maureen comes in and asks him where he's been, not in the mood to come up with an elaborate lie he says that he was busy with schoolwork but gets caught on it, when his mother comes in and tells him that she was worried and that either he or Clary could have called. Maureen hearing this is pissed but Simon ensures her that he's not dating Clary. Upon hearing this Maureen asks him out but Simon is to stunned to respond.

* * *

Later that night at Pandemonium

Clary and Jace are in line to get into the club, while Izzy and Alec are guarding the perimeter. Unknown to them Jake is already in the club talking to Magnus, having heard from a Warlock that he'll be here at the party to make an trade with some shadowhunters.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Last time we were here this place was crawling with vampires." Clary asks Jace thinking about the last time She was at Pandemonium.

"Relax, all downworlders hang out here, you just came on vampire night." Jace says.

"Right, and when is all this gonna sound normal to me?" Clary asks jokingly.

"I don't know." Jace replies smirking at her.

"All clear." Alec tells them, having come back with Izzy from checking the perimeter.

"Do you think red's my color?" Izzy asks Clary, touching Magnus necklace which is hanging around her neck.

"Izz, with a body like yours everything is your color." Clary replies.

"Good point. Damn, I make this necklace look so good." Izzy pouts.

"Take it off, I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool all over his necklace while he's making the exchange." Alec tells his sister.

"You know I wouldn't be so sure." Izzy replies jokingly.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec pleads.

"You're such a buzz kill." Izzy complains laughing and hands the necklace to Jace.

Once inside the club Jace tells his siblings to blend in and keep an eye out, while he goes to talk to Magnus with Clary. Spotting Magnus sitting with Jake at some stairs the two walk over and Jace greets him "Magnus."

"Oh hey, it's you guys, looks like I was right to check out this exchange." Jake greets the two grinning.

"Clary Fairchild, grown into a beautiful young woman." Magnus greets her.

"Magnus Bane, so you're the one who stole my memories." Clary says hostilely.

"At your mother's request, she knew the risk." Magnus corrects her.

"Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." Magnus tells Jace holding out his hand.

"give Clary back her memories and you get the jewelry." Jace tells him.

"I have to confirm it's authenticity." Magnus tells him and Jace hands over the necklace.

Seeing an engraving at the back he says something in latin, explaining it for the others "True love cannot die, oh how I've missed this jewel."

"Now it's your turn to pay up." Clary tells him.

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." Magnus tells her.

"What, where are they?" Clary asks shocked.

"I've fed them to a memory demon for safe keeping." Magnus confesses.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jace demands to know.

"To protect Clary and the cup. If Valentine ever captured me he could torture Clary's memories out of me, just like he tortured Dot." Magnus explains.

"Tortured? Is Dot OK?" Clary asks worriedly.

"You don't know? Dot is dead." Magnus replies.

"What? How do you know?" Clary asks shocked.

"I can't feel her magic anymore. I would have thought that Jake told you." Magnus tells her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clary questions him.

"Hey, hey hold your horses. I didn't know myself, I suck with non-battle related magic, that's why I came to talk to Magnus tonight, to ask him to teach me again." Jake tells them.

"Well that is true, have you ever seen him try to do a portal spell? It's like watching a bird try to use a doorknob." Magnus chuckles.

"rude way to put it." Jake pouts playfully.

"Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother and you. Come with me Clary, my lair can offer you protection no shadowhunter ever could." Magnus tells Clary glancing at Jace.

"No, no I'm not going anywhere with you." Clary protests.

"Don't be a fool your mother would want you to live." Magnus says.

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave it to." Clary demands.

"Valentine is hunting you too and every moment we are outside my lair's protection is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us. Come with me, I won't offer again." Magnus says opening a portal behind himself.

"No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you." Clary replies until they hear Izzy scream "Look out." And everyone ducks as Alec's arrow flies past them, killing a circle member which infiltrated the club.

After looking at Alec interested whispering "Who are you?" he moves towards the portal but gets stopped by Clary asking him to wait.

"Valentine found us, we're no longer safe. I warned your mother this would happen." Magnus tells her before disappearing into the portal but Clary managed to get a button from his Jacket.

"The area is secure, looks like he's the only assassin." Izzy tells them walking up to them, sword drawn.

"He has a circle rune at the base of his neck." Alec tells them inspecting the corpse.

"Valentine found us. It's not safe here, come on Clary we have to go." Jace says and they all head outside the club.

Once outside the club Clary freezes up and Jace tells her that they have to move.

"I'm catching my breath." Clary tells him angrily.

"You know this is great, not only didn't Magnus give the girl her memories back, he took the necklace. This is fantasic…" Alec complains to Jace.

"Shut up. The girl, her name is Clary and I highly suggest you keep your voice down." Jace tells his brother angrily.  
"Why? What are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We've risked our lives again and again for this girl and where has it gotten us? Nowhere, we are no closer to getting the mortal cup and we've lost the institute's necklace." Alec rants.

"Don't worry about the necklace, I'll get it back to you. What's important is how are we getting Clary's memories back? I'm not nearly a good enough Warlock to summon the demon, we need Magnus for that." Jake tells them.

"Hey, I'm right here and I don't care about your damn Jewelry, look I'm sorry you're gonna look bad in front of your bosses OK? But my mother is still missing and my last chance of finding her just disappeared into thin air." Clary tells them angrily.

"Clary, it's gonna be fine." Jace says trying to calm her down.

"No it's not. People are dying because of me. And Magnus, Magnus will never come out of hiding again while Valentine is still after him. We're never gonna find him and I'll never get my memories back." Clary yells frustrated.

"You give up way too easy." Jace tells her, taking Magnus' button.

"What is he doing?" Clary asks looking at Jace.

"He's tracking Magnus. Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec tells her.

"The button belonged to Magnus, Jace can pin point his location using that." Izzy explains.

"Oh I've tried that once, I just passed out." Jake says grinning at himself.

"quiet." Izzy tells him smirking and pokes him with her elbow.  
After a few seconds Jace stops tracing and tells them.

"The signal is not strong enough, Magnus must be blocking my tracking. Let's do this Alec." Jace tells them and Alec comes over to Jace, grabbing his hand and they start tracking together.

"Doing what?" Clary asks.

"Parabatai tracking, they are tracking him together." Izzy explains.

After a while they stop and Jace says "Got it." Starting to lead them to where he tracked Magnus.

* * *

They arrive at an abandoned warehouse and get inside.

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence. "Jace tells them.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asks surprised.

"Not exactly, Warlock glamour." Jace tells her.

"Something is wrong, it was far too easy to get this close." Izzy notices.

"His protective wards must be down." Jace guesses.

They then see a shadowhunter kill a Warlock and then push him down a floor. They all go over there and Clary sees a girl try to wake up her dead father, while a circle member comes up from behind her.

"Watch out." Clary yells and kicks him away from the girl, who takes cover behind Clary.

"Clary Fairchild. Valentine will be so pleased to meet you." The circle member says and moves to attack her but Izzy stops him with her whip while Jace throws a dagger in his neck killing him.

"Thanks for that." Clary says.

"Anytime." Jace grins and winks at her.

They then move towards the center of Magnus's hideout while Alec helps Magnus finish off the last Circle member.

"Well done." Alec says seeing Magnus kill the circle member.

"More like medium rare. I'm Magnus I don't think we've been formally introduced." Magnus tells him.

"Alec, we should probably, get, you know." Alec stammers.

"Right, we should join the party." Magnus says.

They all meet up and Clary brings the girl over to Magnus who tells her to go to the other survivors, while Jace and the others are helping the Warlocks the best they can.

"I heard what you did for Zoey. You risked your life without hesitation to safe a young Warlock child." Magnus tells her.

"She was just a girl in trouble, I had no choice." Clary says.

"You always have a choice, you're not like the others Clary Fairchild. Most Shadowhunters protect the downworlders because of a sense of duty but you saved young Zoey because of what was inside your heart. You're more like your mother than you'll ever know." Magnus replies.

"Magnus, please you can't hide from this battle, look Valentine he found you once and he will find you again. We need to work together, help me." Clary pleads.

"Plus you'll get to hang out with me some more, win -win am I right?" Jake tells him trying to lighten the mood.

"If hanging around a talentless buffoon is amusing then yes it's a win- win." Magnus replies.

"Sure, if everything is peachy you're the laughing stock of the Warlock community but once hell is about to rise they come asking for help." Jake pouts.

"I can summon the demon but must make the demand. Now I'll warn you, retrieving your memories will not be easy." Magnus tells Clary.

"I will do what I have to do." Clary says confidentially.

"Alright, but we're not safe here. Hold tight everyone, we're about to move." Magnus tells them and teleports them somewhere else.

"Ahh, much better. Oh it's inevitable, every time I move I get the itch to redecorate, normally I love a dirty lair but this one is just sloppy. Magnus says, flipping a table in the correct position.

"I believe payment for the service is rendered. Thank you for defending the Warlocks." Magnus tells them, putting the necklace around Izzy.

"I couldn't." Izzy refuses.

"Oh but you could and you should. The lightwoods have been wearing this for years. Besides this would look silly on your brother. About Alec, is he more of a flower or Cologne man?" Magnus informs her. Making her chuckle at his question about her brother.

"Ok, so how do we summon the memory demon?" Clary asks Magnus.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal. I'll do anything to save my mother, where is the demon." Clary replies decidedly.

"OK. Pretty boy, get your team ready." Magnus says and Jace wants to take charge.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to you." Magnus says pointing at Alec after stopping Jace.

Jace looks at Alec who just shrugs at him a grin on his face.

"Come with me, everyone wants the mortal cup. Don`t trust anyone, especially not the Clave." Magnus warns Clary, leading her to a separate room.

"then why should I trust you?" Clary asks.

"You shouldn't. Only trust yourself." Magnus replies handing her a bag with Chalks.

"These chalks are beautiful, what are they for?" Clary questions.

"If a person wants their memories returned they must draw the pentagram to summon the demon. I can walk you through it if you like." Magnus answers, handing her a picture of the pentagram.

"I got this." Clary tells him.

"Shadowhunter. Prepare Clary as best you can." Magnus tells Jace, who's walking over to her.

"The memory demon is a greater demon, the rune will be far more powerful than anything You've had so far." Jace warns her.

"Do it." She replies but then screams in pain when Jace is drawing the rune on her.

In the other room Jake is talking to Izzy

"Well, since we have a moment of peace now, I have to say you look absolutely stunning in that dress." Jake tells her.

"Thanks. Can I ask where you were earlier today?" Izzy asks him.

"Well, first I went to the Seelie Queen, she told me that her scouts were killed by Valentine and drained of blood, so that's not good and afterwards I filled in my dad before doing some boring NYPD chores." Jake tells her.

"You filled in your dad, did he say anything?" Izzy asks.

"No, not particularly, he promised me he'd try to talk to Clary the first chance he gets about the lie he told the circle members." Jake replies.

"Yeah, that might not be a bad idea." Izzy agrees.

"So, did you miss me?" Jake teases her grinning.

"Maybe, guess you'll never know." Izzy says smirking at him.

"Guess not, well I better talk to Magnus before he poofs away again, care to join me?" Jake asks.

"Sure why not." Izzy says following him over to Magnus who's lurking around Alec trying to get him to talk but to no avail since he's too shy.

"Jo, Magnus look like I've said earlier can you help me with training my Warlock abilities?" Jake asks.

"I can, but why would I? You were the most untalented student I've ever had." Magnus replies laughing.

"Is it true that you had to help him when he was stuck in the Hudson as a giant dragon?" Izzy asks Magnus curiously.

"Yes that is true, he had terrible control over his magic even then. But to his defense you have to say that he could become the most powerful Warlock ever alive, since he has a vast amount of magic power, but he can barely use 10% without screwing up." Magnus explains.

"Yes yes, haha Jake is a talentless buffoon, you said it earlier. Still will you help me train? With Valentine still out there I have to try to get stronger." Jake pleads to him.

"Alright, but you'll owe me." Magnus replies.

"Deal, as long as it doesn't go against my moral compass." Jake says.

"OK, well let's consider this your first lesson. You will take Jace's place in the summoning since I'm not that fond of him anyway." Magnus decides.

"Great. I won't have to use my magic though right? I don't want Clary's only shot at getting her memories back go down the toilet because I blew up the summoning ritual or something." Jake asks worriedly.

"No worries, you won't have to use any magic." Magnus tells him.

"Alright, I think she's done." Magnus says and leads them into the other room.

"shadowhunter you wait here. Jake will take your place since I trust him more." Magnus tells Jace making him grumble a few curses to himself.

"Jocelyn was right, your artistry is beyond compare." Magnus says looking at the detailed pentagram drawn on the floor.

"I don't know about that." Clary says modestly.

"The only artist I've known who can draw as well was Michelangelo, who was excellent in bed I might add." Magnus says looking at Alec.

"Ok, we're ready, everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram." Magnus instructs them and everyone but Jace stands at one edge of the star.

"We must initiate a bond, once this bond Is sealed, we can not break it until the demon retreats, no matter what happens we must not let go of each other's hands." Magnus tells them and starts the bond, taking Alec's hand, who takes Jake's hand, who in turn takes Clary's hand and she takes Izzy's hand who also takes Magnus hand, closing the circle.

"I will lead the ceremony and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak and at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." Magnus tells them.

"What do you mean what kind of payment?" Jace asks from the sidelines.

"We'll see." Magnus replies and starts chanting in latin.

Once he's finished Izzy sees her necklace glowing and tells the others "the necklace, it's pulsing."

A moment later a dark tornado like whirl appears in the center of the group.

"Valak is among us. Do not break the bond. It is time, the demon demands payment." Magnus tells them.

"What does he want?" Alec asks.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Magnus tells them.

A second later Izzy gasps and looses a memory of her brother. Clary looses a memory of her mother.

Jake looses a memory of Izzy, when she was younger making her look at Jake surprised and soon after Alec sacrifices a memory about Jace.

"No that's not true! The demon deceived me." Alec shouts looking at Jace worriedly.

"Alec it's OK." Izzy tries to reaffirm her brother.

"Do not break the bond." Magnus yells.

"noo." Alec screams and lets go of Magnus' and Jake's hand.

The demon grows stronger and lashes out, throwing everyone back a few steps.

"I can not contain the demon much longer." Magnus warns them.

"I'm not helping much either." Jake tells them, also having glowing balls in his hands, showing that he's using his magic but his are about a fifth the size of Magnus's.

Izzy gets up and tries to get Clary away from the demonic tornado. Jake breaks his magic for a second to take their hands and pulls them away from the whirling mass but gets sucked in himself after pulling the two girls to safety.

Reacting quickly, he takes on his hybrid transformation and rams his claws into the ground and starts flapping his wings trying to force his way free from the demon's grip to no avail. While thinking 'Oh crap what do I do? Going all out is no option, sure I'll kill the demon but my friends will gets squashed as well.'

Izzy grabs Jake's hand, trying to help him get out of the demon's grasp and tells her brother to help her, but even with the three of them trying to get Jake free the demon is too strong.

"The demon is growing stronger." Magnus yells.

"Clary, Jace help us." Izzy yells.

"Clary if you kill the demon, your memories will be lost forever." Magnus shouts, seeing Clary take out her seraph dagger.

"decide carefully." Jace tells her.

Clary takes another look at the struggling Jake and goes over to the others, taking a step around Izzy and stabs her dagger in the side of the tornado, killing the demon.

"Jake. Get up." Izzy says, seeing him lie on the ground not moving and gently shakes him trying to get a reaction.

"Jake, oh my god is he gonna be alright?" Clary asks worriedly.

"I don't know does he normaly just lie like that without moving, wait let me try.?" Magnus asks nonchalantly and then kicks Jake's foot.

"Worst doctor ever." Jake grumbles looking at Magnus ridiculously and gets up, coughing a bit.

"Man, I think I swallowed some of him, bah. Tastes awful." Jake says and then gets hugged by both Clary and Izzy.

"Thank god you're OK." They both say relieved.

Magnus walks over to Alec and tells him "There is nothing to be ashamed of Alec." Seeing him stare at Jace guiltily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec replies coldly.

"You will." Magnus replies.

"OK, guys well, I guess this means we're OK again?" Jake asks Clary a hopeful expression on his still transformed face.

"Yeah. Sorry about what I said. But can you turn back human? This is kinda weirding me out." Clary replies apologetic.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Jake says looking at his wings and concentrates a second, shifting back to human.

"Sorry about your memories." Jake tells her.

"It's OK, I don't think I'd have known anything about the cup either way." Clary replies.

"Clary, can I steal him for a while?" Izzy asks, walking back over to them after checking on her brother who is feeling guilty for getting Jake into trouble and that Jace might know that he's gay now.

"Sure, go ahead." Clary replies and goes over to Jace.

"How're you doing?" Jace asks her.

"I don`t know." Clary replies.

"That move you did was quite impressive, must have one hell of an instructor." Jace jokes.

"I don't know what happened, I just acted. But Now I'll never get my memories back and we don't have any other leads on my mother or the mortal cup." Clary replies downcast.

"Hey, we will find her, I promise OK?" Jace says supportively.

* * *

With Izzy and Jake

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jake asks her once she led him out on the balcony to talk in private.

"Well let's just say I saw who your memory was about. So, I guess that means I'm the person you love the most huh?" Izzy asks him smiling devilishly.

"Looks like, I'd have thought that it'll be Luke but… , look I'm sorry if I've offended you and I understand if you don't feel…" Jake mumbles embarrassedly.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." Izzy says grinning widely and pulls at him down by his collar, giving him a passionate, deep kiss.

"Wow." Jake whispers stunned.

"You're not bad yourself." Izzy says teasingly, trailing a finger down his chest.

"So, does this mean you want to be my girlfriend?" Jake asks uncertainly.

"Yes, so what do you think about that?" Izzy asks him knowingly.

"Oh stop teasing me, you already know." Jake replies bringing her in for another long kiss.

After making out for a while, receiving some incredulous stares from the group inside Izzy gets an idea.

"Hey, since we're not needed here anymore how about you make good on your promise to take me flying." Izzy tells him excitedly.

"Sure, if you're not freaked out by my other look." Jake tells her.

"not at all I think I's quite the turn on." Izzy replies smirking at him.

"Alright, let's go, how about I fly us around and bring you to the institute?" Jake offers her, while she`s getting on his now once again transformed back, and once he's sure she's safe he starts to flap his wings, getting them airborne before taking off, flying around the city.

"So, I gotta ask, when was your memory from?" Izzy asks him.

"Alright, I guess I have to spill the beans. We actually met many years ago, remember when you were part of the ambassador troupe send to the Seelie realm?" Jake says.

"Yes." Izzy confirms.

"Well, during that time I was often employed by the queen to do some jobs for her, and also joined as one of her knights many times. Well anyway, when you were on your way back from the meeting you got lost in the Seelie realm and I don't know how much you remember since you got lost in the wander woods but you found me there, I was hiding in that area because I had lost control over my transformation for a while, and you were the first person who didn't run away from me, after seeing my fully transformed state instead you actually talked to me. Well after that I helped you get back to your troupe and asked the queen about you. Ever since then I often have taken jobs where I might get to see you again, but once you hooked up with my mission leader at the time, Meliorn I stopped since I assumed you guys were dating. After that I lost sight of you, but once I saw you use your whip in the club I knew that I had found you again." Jake explains.

"Wow, I'm sorry, I don't remember seeing you then." Izzy says saddened and feeling a little guilty.

"Don't worry, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? Also I had to use the faery knight uniform so it would have been pretty hard to recognize me." Jake informs her.

"Well, looks like we have much to catch up on then." Izzy says grinning.

"yes, and I'm looking forward to it." Jake replies.

"Don't get too excited, now that we're going out my brother will annoy the crap out of you, but don't blame him, he just gets overprotective." Izzy tells him as he's landing and is helping her get off his back.

"Thanks for the ride." She says, bringing him in for another kiss, surprising Jake since he's still transformed but he returns the kiss moments later.

"Mhh, I could get used to this. See you tomorrow?" Izzy tells him teasingly and walks to the entrance of the institute with an extra swing in her hips.

"Definitely." Jake says grinning widely and takes off into the air doing a looping while yelling "Whoo." excitedly, making Izzy smile, while watching him fly away.

* * *

AN: Please review, I'm looking forward to hearing your opinion


	7. Episode5

Am Drag in the downworld

A few days after the memory demon incident Clary thinking of her mother fumbles with her necklace and gets a vision of her mother unconscious while Valentine is standing over her. But Valentine feels her presence and tells Clary that if she wants her mother back she has to give him the mortal cup.

Clary freaked out by Valentine knowing she was watching them goes to Jace with this information.

"And he spoke to you?" Jace asks inspecting the necklace.

"He said my name, he said your mother for the cup." Clary tells him.

"Who said that?" Alec questions, walking into the room.

"Valentine, he's with my mother." Clary replies.

"And he can speak to you through that necklace? Here in the institute?" Alec asks.

"I's like when I saw Dot." Clary explains.

"It's a portal shard. That's why your mother made sure you had it." Jace tells them.

"All I know is what I saw. My mother is alive, she's unconscious but alive." Clary says.

"Where are they?" Alec asks.

"I don't know." Clary replies uncertain.

"You said you saw them where there any identifying characteristics? Equipment, weapons, photographs?" Alec questions her.

"I don't remember it was awful." Clary tells him scared.

"Alec, lighten up." Jace tells his Parabatai.

"I'm trying to get something we can use out of this. Clary, what did you see exactly?" Alec asks her focused on her.

"Valentine has my mother, that's what I saw." Clary replies riled up.

"Emotions are nothing but a distraction. You're ruled by them, we're taught to control them." Alec says.

"Oh and how's that working out for you?" Clary asks sarcastically.

"It's my job to protect the institute, if Valentine can see it, that's a door I have to shut. Now let me take a look at that thing." Alec tells them decidedly and Jace gives him the necklace.

"Now it's in the proper hands." Alec says and leaves, putting it in a save located in the command center while Clary and Jace follow him protesting against not using the necklace.

* * *

A bit later Izzy and Jake, who slept over in her room are looking for Clary, having heard what happened.

"There you are, are you OK?" Izzy asks Clary who is sitting on a bench in silence.

"I saw my mom, then your brother…" Clary says.

"We heard and believe me there have been many of times that I wanted to kill Alec. Look I know my brother can be a real pain in the ass, but he means well, that necklace is very dangerous." Izzy cuts her off, sitting down next to her while Jake leans against the wall across from them.

"I'll take the risk on my own." Clary replies stubbornly.

"The problem is you're not on your own Clary, you're part of us now." Izzy tells her.

"I just wish I knew what to do, all of this it's so new to me I just, I'll do anything to safe her." Clary tells them.

"I get it, you love her." Izzy says.

"More than anything." Clary replies.

"She feels the same about you." Jake tells her.

"What`s your mom like?" Izzy asks hoping to get her mind of the situation at hand even for a little while.

"She's kind, fun the kind of person you always want to be around. My friends always used to hang around our house just to hang out with her." Clary replies.

"Hey, I had to come along, Luke always dragged me with him, worried I'm gonna lose control over my powers and level his house." Jake cuts in laughing.

"She sounds more like a friend then a mom." Izzy chuckles.

"She was both, she's basically sacrificed her life for me and I'm willing to do the same for her." Clary says confident.

"Just because you can't have that necklace doesn't mean you can't see her again. Izzy tells her.

"Let's take a walk and you can tell me everything about her." Izzy says getting up and taking Clary's hand, linking her other arm with Jake's.

After a quick stroll around the institute, during which Clary talked about her mother and this morning they arrive at the entrance, waiting for the elevator.

"So Alec blew right by you and did what he wanted. I'd be angry too." Izzy says.

"He took the only way I had to see my mother. Plus he kept asking what Valentine's room looked like." Clary says.

"He was interested in Valentine's style? Fascinating." Izzy replies amused.

"No, he thought I might have seen something that could help us find him." Clary informs her.

"Did you?" Jake questions interested.

"I didn't see anything there, but I think I might know another way." Clary tells her thoughtfully.

The front door then opens with a portal and Izzy's mother waltzes in, looking at Izzy's clothes which were a half closed black dress and a grey bra, saying "Isabelle, dressed to impress I see and you've been playing with family heirlooms."

"Hi, I'm Clary Fray." Clary greets her timidly.

"Clary Fairchild. You look just like your mother, we know all about you in Idris." She tells her.

"I'm Jake Garroway." Jake introduces himself.

"Yes I've heard about you, but seeing you in person I'm not that impressed." She replies.

"Well, wait till you get to know me." Jake says grinning, ignoring the insult.

"Idris?" Clary asks not knowing where that is supposed to be.

"The Shadowhunter homeland. If you think the Institute is well hidden, wait till you see that place. How is Max, we miss him? Little brother, cute but clingy. Kinda Simonish." Izzy says.

"Robert is picking him up at the Mumbai Institute. Where is Jace we have a situation that has to be handled now?" Maryse Lightwood asks impatiently shoving past the three.

"Well, that is my mom, sorry about her." Izzy tells them.

"You don't have to be sorry, I think we should rather feel sorry for you." Jake chuckles nervously.

Jace trains with a seraph's blade while Maryse watches proudly when the three catch up with her.

"Is your mother always like that? She didn't even hug you." Clary asks Izzy.

"Shadowhunters aren't big huggers." Izzy says trying to defend her mother.

"Maryse? Hey, it's good to see you. Where is Max?" Jace says smiling, after finishing his training and walks over to her, giving her a hug, which she returns. Making Izzy look down sadly and Jake tries to reaffirm her, taking her hand in his and giving her a kiss on her head while putting his arm around her.

"No Max, just mom with her hair on fire." Izzy tells him, moving over to them with Clary and Jake, who's hand she's still holding, getting a disapproving look from her mother.

"You know, I love how shadowhunters share, a hidden brother in a secret country with a private portal." Clary says to Jace.

"Mother, welcome back I didn't expect you." Alec greets his mother giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You should be prepared whether you expect me or not." Maryse says sternly.

"I am, we are." Alec replies looking at his siblings.

"We'll talk about the institute later, right now we have a bigger problem. The Seelie's have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine but no one in their realm will talk." Maryse tells them.

"Jake can probably tell you why they're doing this, he is a friend of the queen." Izzy informs her mother.

"Well friend might be a bit too much, but I spoke to her not long ago, she informed me that the scouts were killed and drained of their blood. And as you know Seelie's can't lie." Jake says.

"Yes, well I can't take your word for it, in fact I think it's best if you leave the institute immediately, you being here is risking that secret information gets out in the downworld." Maryse tells him, looking at him distrustful.

"Well, your mom is somewhat head of the Institute, so I'll go. See you later sweety." Jake tells his girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss before heading out of the institute, waving at the others carelessly.

Once Jake left the Institute Izzy's mother walks up to her and says "Isabelle, we stay separate from the downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word, do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures, maybe you told him, them something they shouldn't know maybe you offended one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it."

"Jake doesn't even have any customs and he's part shadowhunter too." Izzy protests.

"Just because he has some angle blood in him? Don't be ridiculous, I know a downworlder when I see one." Maryse scoffs.

"Wait, I don't understand you're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the downworld?" Jace cuts in.

"When someone upsets the natural order everything falls apart." Maryse tells him.

"natural order? What are you saying?" Clary asks.

"I can help, I know how to talk to Seelies, if you don't believe Jake since he has the ability to lie, maybe you'll believe Maliorn." Izzy offers.

"She's right, she can visit with Maliorn and see what he knows, I can go with her if you want." Alec says agreeing with his sister.

"I'd rather Jace goes along this time. Alec, you stay with the Fairchild girl. I want her under control she's caused enough trouble already." Maryse orders.

"Maybe that is because I wasn't even a shadowhunter until a few days ago." Clary tells her.

"And what an exciting few days it's been. The Clave counts on us Lightwoods to maintain order here." She says.

"You don't need to tell me that, the mission is important to the Clave, I'd prefer to be the one who goes with Isabelle." Alec says to his mother.

"You are all so eager to do what you prefer. Let's face the truth, live is not what you want to do but about what must be done, I've given you your assignments, now carry them out. You and you come with me now." She orders them and leads Izzy and Jace away.

"Well that was a window into the weird, what did you do to piss off your mom?" Clary asks Alec.

"I'd guess for starters, all the unsanctioned missions on your behalf didn't sit that well with the Clave." Alec tells her annoyed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jake

After leaving the Institute he goes to the NYPD to start on his paperwork early and meets up with his dad. While they are working, taking care of some downworld cases Alaric comes in and informs them that all the victims with their blood drained were mundane's with the vison, which means they can see the shadow world. After Alaric left Jake slides his chair over to Luke's desk.

"Hey, how're you doing anyway? Can't be easy for you that Jocelyn is missing." Jake asks him.

"No it isn't, but you should know that she was like your mom as well." Luke replies.

"No, not really, in my mind I only have a dad, while Jocelyn makes an effort she doesn't really trust me, not completely anyways." Jake replies.

"Really? I'm sorry, I didn't notice." Luke says surprised.

"Don't worry, she's your kind of girlfriend, not mine." Jake tells him laughing lightly.

"On the matter of girlfriends what happened with the girl from your past?" Luke asks suspecting something, since his son didn't come home the last few days and is happier than usual.

"That obvious huh? Well, when we tried to get Clary's memories back from a memory demon I had to give up a memory of the person I love the most, turns out it's her. Sorry for that by the way. Anyways that kind of removed the whole courting effort usually required. "Jake tells his dad chuckling.

"Way to go. And don't worry I know you must be wishing you could have your birth parents back." Luke says.

"No, that's not it at all, I think it's just that the first time I met her I was in the worst state possible and she still accepted me. Don't get me wrong I know you love me even if I transform into a dragon the size of a skyscraper, but I know that you'll always worry about me because of that." Jake tells him.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm proud of you. For getting yourself a girlfriend and for being more in control of your powers." Luke says.

"thanks, you know, Magnus is teaching me again. I'm not making much progress but at least a little, I've noticed that if I learn everything spell by spell I'm getting better faster. For example, I've already learned a protective shield spell, it's not that stable but would probably hold for a few minutes." Jake explains.

"Really? Why a protective shield then? You're more of an offensive fighter." Luke asks.

"I have my reasons." Jake replies.

"I'm sure you do. Well good luck with your studies I'm sure Magnus isn't too shy with the comments." Luke says laughing.

"You don't know the half of it." Jake grumbles and gets back to his table, getting back to work.

* * *

In the meantime in front of the Hotel Dumort

Simon is standing in front of the Hotel, just staring up at it, seeing a vision of Camille when Raphael comes outside and scares Simon off, threatening to kill him.

* * *

With Clary and Alec

Clary and Alec have started training a bit, while they are ordered to stay behind. Clary tells Alec about a box her mother has hidden in the loft but Alec tells her that they have to wait for his mother's opinion on the matter but Alec receives a call from Magnus, who is asking him out to drinks to which Alec agrees, making him distracted for a minute and during that short time Clary snuck out of the Institute, going to the Academy of arts, where Alec catches up with her. Clary then receives a call from Simon and tells him to meet them at the loft.

The three of them enter the loft over a hidden back entrance leading to the fire escape and Simon, who now has the sight and superior strength forces open the door.

Once inside they find the Box Clary was talking about but there are a few children's items inside which Clary's never seen. They then hear a noise coming from outside and Alec goes to check it out, but on his way back he sees that Clary and Simon have been arrested and get taken away in a black car. He immediately calls Izzy and Jace who meet up with Alec at the loft.

* * *

Earlier with Izzy and Jace

Izzy and Jace arrive at Meliorns tent and Izzy greets him, introducing Jace.

Meliorn guesses the reason for their visit and Izzy asks him if what Jake's heard is true. Meliorn confirms that the scouts are dead and tells them that the Seelie's are still deciding which side will win, theirs or Valentine's and implies that the Seelie's would support the winning side. He also guesses that Izzy and Jake are together now and congratulates them, telling her that he knew that Jake always had a thing for her.

* * *

With Simon and Clary

Once they've gotten arrested Alaric brings them to the Jade Wolf Chinese restaurant at the pier and the alpha werewolf asks Clary about the cup, threatening to feed Simon, who's tied up and hung head over on a hook to one of their werewolves if she doesn't give the cup to them.

Clary deciding that she needs more time lies to them and tells them that it's in the floorboard of the loft, where she found the box. The alpha then sends two of his men to bring him the cup while they keep Clary and Simon hostage.

* * *

Earlier with Alec, Jace and Izzy

Jace and Izzy arrive in the loft and Jace immediately asks Alec "Where is she? Where is Clary?"

"She's gone." Alec replies feeling responsible.

"What do you mean gone?" Izzy asks.

"She and Simon got arrested when I was securing the fire escape." Alec informs them.

"The mundane was here?" Jace asks pissed.

"Simon got arrested too?" Izzy asks.

"It was a unmarked car, I don't know where they took her." Alec explains and Jace storms out of the apartment enraged."

Izzy grabs Clary's bag and she follows Jace along with Alec.

Near the apartment the three of them stop and Jace takes a drawing out of Clary's bag, trying to track her but fails to succeed, even after Parabatai tracking her with Alec.

In the meantime, Izzy is calling Jake to find out if Clary really got arrested.

"Hello?" Jake answers his phone.

"Hi, listen we have a problem. Clary and Simon got arrested, at least Alec said it looked like that but we have our doubts, can you check if she really got arrested?" Izzy asks.

"Uhm sure, give me a sec." Jake tells her and starts to look for a arrest report for either Simon or Clary.

"Uhm, no they weren't arrested, not unless they robbed a liquor store at gun point, that was the only arrest for the last 4 hours. So what happened exactly?" Jake says.

"Alec and Clary went to her loft to find a box hoping it contains something they can track Jocelyn with and when Alec left her and Simon alone for a second to secure the perimeter they got taken and were led into a black unmarked car while they were cuffed." Izzy recounts what Alec told her.

"Did one of the guys wear a black leather Jacket, has brown skin and black fuzzy hair?" Jake asks.

"Wait I'll ask." Izzy says before giving Alec the description.

After Alec confirms that one of the guys looked like that Izzy tells Jake "Alec says the one leading Clary away looked exactly like that, do you know who has them?"

"I have a good guess. I'll go to the Jade Wolf Chinese restaurant with my dad to check if I'm right. My dad's pack has their headquarters there and the guy leading Clary away probably was my dad's partner." Jake replies and Izzy can hear someone in the background asking "Alaric did what now?" angrily.

"I'll call if my guess turns out to be true. And be careful if it really was the werewolves that took them, their no joke." Jake says and hangs up, filling in his dad and driving to the Jade Wolf with him.

"Jake says they weren't arrested and he thinks the werewolves have them in the Jade Wolf restaurant." Izzy tells her brothers.

"It was your duty to protect her." Jace says angrily.

"I did my best." Alec defends himself.

"Then maybe mother was right, and your best just isn't good enough." Jace yells.

"Are you so blinded by your feelings for Clary you've lost sight of us?" Alec accuses him.

"Clary snuck out, I went after her to protect her. I did nothing you haven't done a thousand times before." Alec explains calmly.

"Yes you did, you lost her." Jace replies.

"Enough, both of you. Jake just gave us a solid lead I think we should head to the restaurant as well." Izzy tells her brothers firmly.

"Alright." Both grumble and follow her.

After a few minutes the phone in Clary's bag rings and Simon is on the phone.

He managed to break free, displaying inhuman strength and then found a phone in one of the lockers in the back of the restaurant.

"Hello?" Jace answers.

"I never thought I'd say these words but thank god it's you, it's me Simon." Simon tells him, slightly out of breath.

"Where are you? Where is Clary?" Jace asks.

"I don't know some Chinese restaurant? This cop Alaric arrested us, but I think it was a total fake out, he and his buddy took us to their hangout and then they told Clary they would kill her if they don't get the cup." Simon answers rambling.

"Calm down, tell us what you see." Jace tells him.

"We're definitely at a pier there is a ton of water. I see lockers and maybe it's some kind of torture chamber, there is claw marks all over the wall." Simon tells them.

"Jake was right, he's at the Jade Wolf." Izzy tells her brothers.

"Looks like it." Alec agrees.

"Simon, can you get more specific? Tell us what you see." Jace instructs him.

"There is nothing else that can…, wait hold on. I'm at the Jade Wolf Chinese restaurant at the pier near green street and it has really inexpensive cocktails. Just hurry!" Simon tells them, having found a flying picturing the drinks served along with the business name.

"You need to create a diversion. Stall them." Jace says.

"How? All I have are clothes and a lighter." Simon tells him.

"Start a fire Simon." Jace suggests.

"That never works, have you never seen an action movie?" Simon replies doubtfully.

"We're on our way." Jace says hanging up.

* * *

A few minutes after the phone call Simon decided to do what Jace suggested and started a fire in the back of the restaurant, making the alarm system go off.

The alpha then takes Clary to an empty container and locks her inside.

"Get in there and keep your mouth shut." He yells locking the door.

Clary then takes out her stele and writes a rune on the door, causing the lock on the door to burn.

The door then gets ripped open and Clary stumbles back in surprise, looking up she sees Luke standing there saying "I've finally found you Clary."

"You stay away from me." Clary says defensively and gets up, walking backwards.

"Clary, don't be afraid. Jake lead me here after hearing that you got kidnapped. I'm here to help you." Luke tells her trying to calm her down.

"Oh really? I heard what you told those creeps at the precinct. You said the last 18 years of your life were a lie." Clary says accusingly.

"Those were Valentine's men, I've lied to them to protect you. Didn't Jake tell you?" Luke says.

"He did but just because he wasn't in on it doesn't mean that you weren't after the cup. Don't come any closer." Clary yells holding her stele defensively.

"You know you can't cast spells with that thing." Luke tells her.

"Yeah but I already stabbed one demon with it I'm sure it hurts a lot worse on a man." Clary says but Luke just speeds over to her, taking away her stele and removes her cuffs. He then slings her over his shoulder telling her "You need more training and we need to go now."

"Hey, where are you taking me?" Clary asks.

"Somewhere safe, these people aren't messing around. They will kill you." Luke answers but then Jace and Alec come from around the corner and knock Luke out after getting Clary free.

They then head over to the restaurant to get Simon.

In the meantime, at the back of the restaurant, Simon is having a hard time breathing with the sprinklers spraying gas down. Hearing a noise, he looks over to the barred window and sees Izzy's whip wrap around 2 rods before it gets ripped out. He then sees Izzy and Jake peer inside and says "Am I glad to see you."

"You too buddy, now come on let's get you out of here." Jake replies and helps Simon through the window, noticing that Simon is a lot stronger than he used to be.

They then get to the front of the restaurant where they meet up with the others.

"Clary." Simon yells relieved and rushes over to her, hugging her while she also yells his name glad to see that he's still alive.

"Uhm, hate to interrupt this moment, but where the hell is my dad? He should have beaten you guys to Clary." Jake asks.

"They knocked him out because he was abducting me." Clary replies.

"Ok, well that`s on me I told him to hurry and if necessary drag you along. I've seen how these werewolves operate." Jake tells her.

"We should get home, there are werewolves all around this place." Jace says.

"Wait, what about the box in my backpack? I left it at the loft?" Clary realizes.

"We got it, I didn't screw up everything." Alec says.

"Wait, whatever you do, don't make any fast moves." Izzy tells the group, looking at the werewolves surrounding them, standing on the front porch and on the various containers around them.

"This can't be good." Jace curses and everyone gets their weapons ready.

"Everyone get back, that's the alpha leader." Jace warns the others seeing a wolf, bigger than the others come out of the restaurant.

"stay together, let me try to talk to them." Jake tells them and walks in front of the group.

"Theo, what are you trying to accomplish? You'll only get everyone of your pack killed by the Clave for breaking the accords." Jake tells him, but the werewolf just stares at him, seizing him up.

"You know me, right? Luke's kid the Warlock that can't even do portals?" Jake asks him and sees that Theo recognizes him.

"look just let us go and we'll forget any of this ever happened. We don't even know where the cup is, so there is no point in fighting right?" Jake suggests but Theo just snarls at him and looks at the others, readying himself to jump at them.

Seeing him about to attack Jake summons his Magic and circles his arm in front of him in a pattern before shoving them towards Clary and the others, ejecting a forcefield around them.

"Hold on guys, I hope it`ll hold." Jake warns his friends and starts to transform into his full dragon version but stops once he's reached about 1/3 of his maximum size, making him as tall as the stacked containers because he hears a familiar howl and asks in a deep grumbling voice, "do you want to handle this dad?" getting a nod from the Werewolf newcomer, which has jumped on Jake's shoulders and is now running down his arm towards the alpha. Getting to the end of his sons arm he jumps off it, tackling the Alpha behind some crates and starts to fight for his life with him. After a few seconds everyone can hear a yelp and sees Theo's corpse getting flung out from behind the crates.

(AN: reminder his full dragon is a red Porunga from dragonball z with legs on his lower body, which is also thicker and wings instead of the 'mane')

"Way to go dad." Jake says proudly, still in his grumbling deep voice and looks down at his friends, retracting the barrier. One he's released them they look up at him, most with a fearful expression, other than Izzy who looks at him excitedly and licks her lips whispering "Yum."

Seeing Izzy's excited expression, he sets his finger down next to her and she gets on, hearing a worried "Izzy?" from Alec, Jake then lifts her gently up, so she can sit on his head, in between the two horns growing out of it.

"Cool" he hears her say while she looks over the city.

Luke then stumbles out from behind the crates and shifts back into his human form, but he has scratches on his chest and a bite on his neck.

The other wolves then howl to their new leader and shift back, kneeling before Luke as a sign of respect.

"What's happening?" Clary asks looking at the wolves, while Jake starts to shrink again until he's back to his human form, with Izzy now sitting on his shoulders giggling, while he holds her legs, so she doesn't fall off.

"When a wolf kills the alpha leader, he becomes the new Alpha, Jake's dad is the leader of the pack now." Jace explains.

"Good job." Jake says proudly, walking over to his father, clapping him on his back.

"Thank you, son and you must be Isabelle, I've heard a great deal about you." Luke says, looking up at the girl sitting on his son's shoulders.

"Nice to meet you." Izzy says smiling.

"Clary, I promised your mother I'd always protect you." Luke then says turning Clary, who is walking over to him, before falling over, leaning on a crate.

"Oh my god." Clary says shocked, seeing her father figure collapse and runs over with Simon, to keep him on his feet. Jake helps his girlfriend down and says "sorry, I gotta take care of my dad for now." Kissing her on her nose, getting a kiss on his lips in return. "Now, go take care of your dad." Izzy tells him, and Jake goes over to Luke, taking Simon's place in helping Luke stand.

"Hey, we need to get Clary back to the Institute and stay out of downworlder business." Alec tells Jace.

"Why don't you stay out of it, I'm gonna help Clary." Jace decides.

"We have to report back to our mother." Alec says confused.

"You and Isabelle can do that, I'll be fine on my own." Jace says and goes over to Clary, Jake, Simon and Luke.

"We need to get to Magnus, otherwise the bite will kill him." Jake says.

"I know, let's go." Jace agrees.

Jake seeing Izzy undecided whether she should go with them or go with Alec tells her "Izzy, go with Alec. It's better if your mother doesn't think I'm a bad influence on you on the first day we meet." Chuckling lightly and giving her a peck on her cheek before running over to the others, who are already helping Luke in the backseat of the car with Clary and Simon.

"I'll drive." Jake tells them and gets in the driver seat, starting the car and drives off, headed towards Magnus' loft.

"Are you two OK?" Izzy asks her brother, watching Jace leave.

"I don't know." Alec replies honestly and the two of them go back to the Institute.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary, Simon, Jake and Jace arrive at Magnus' and bring him up to his suit with Simon and Jake carrying him.  
"What happened?" Magnus asks them, putting down a sheet on his couch for them to lay Luke down on it.

"He was attacked. He needs a Warlock, he needs you." Clary tells him frantically while the two boys lay Luke down on the couch while he's having some kind of vision and mumbles things like "where are you?" To himself.

"Luke it's me Clary, can you hear me?" Clary asks Luke holding his hand.

"Clary, you have to listen to me. Just in case. You need to know." Luke tells her waking from his vision, making Clary worry about him even more."

"Was he bitten by an alpha?" Magnus asks them.

"Yeah." Jake confirms it.

"3.2.1." Magnus counts down before Luke's eyes start to glow green and he lets out a roar and starts to thrash around with Jake holding him still.

"Hold him down, we don't have a lot of time." Magnus tells them and gets something from his medical ingredients, making Luke bite down on it.

"It will take a few minutes to take effect." Magnus informs them.

"What's happened to him?" Clary asks worried.

"Random werewolf transformation, it's a side effect from the poison of an alpha bite." Jake tells her.

A few minutes later Luke lost consciousness and Magnus starts to gather the things he needs for an antidote for the posion.

"Hey, are you OK?" Simon asks Clary, seeing her stare at Luke sadly.

"How could I have doubted him. He's the only father I've ever known. I can't lose him." Clary says hugging Simon.

"Magnus knows his stuff if anyone can help, it's him.

"the bark will stop the transformation, what we need to worry about is an antidote for the poison and I don't have all the ingedients here." Magnus tells them putting down some things on a table in the room.

"Just tell me how to get it." Clary tells him.

"No, Luke will need you if he wakes up." Magnus stops her.

"I'll go." Simon and Jace offer simultaneously.

"What do you need for the antidote?" Jace asks.

"Phoenix eyes, Moon Salt and Idris Volrite." Magnus tells him.

"I know a guy. I don't need him." Jace says nodding at Simon.

"Too bad you're getting me." Simon protests.

"One more thing. I need Alexander." Magnus tells Jace.

"Why do you need Alec?" Jace questions.

"Virgin Shadowhunter energy." Magnus replies.

* * *

Jace then calls Alec and asks him to come to Magnus apartment to help Luke, but Alec refuses to comply.

Jace and Simon then leave to fetch the ingredients Magnus needs for the antidote while Clary, Jake and Magnus try to relieve Luke's pain as much as possible.

At the Institute Izzy is informed by her parents that she will be appointed ambassador with the Seelies while Alec will have to marry quickly to strengthen their bond with the clave. She relays this information to Alec, who gets angry and goes to help Luke despite his former protest. After the Wolf is treated Magnus tries to get closer to Alec and drinks some cocktails with him until his mother informs him that he's needed at the Institute.

Izzy, after seeing her brother leave and after her talk with her mother decides to present a more serious demeanor and gives herself a makeover, looking basically like her mother.

After getting the potion Luke wakes up and informs Clary about his and Joselyn's past with Valentine and Clary accidentally discovers her special power to put objects into drawings.

Meanwhile Jake, who gave Magnus some of his magic to help Luke gives his father and Clary some privacy after making sure they are going to be alright and texts Izzy, asking if he can come to the Institute.

She texts him that they should meet elsewhere and agrees to come to Jake's place after he suggested it.

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jake says opening the door for her, having met up with her at a closeby park.

"It's comfy?" Izzy asks looking around the small apartment compared to her room in the Institute.

"I know it's not as big at the rooms in the Institute but hey, it's all I can manage with my meager salary as a cop." Jake tells her.

"I don't mind. Anyways, how is Luke?" Izzy asks him, taking a seat at his living room table.

"He's out of the woods. Still has some healing to do but now that he's the alpha he shouldn't have any more problems." Jake replies.

"Want something to eat?" He then offers, going into his small kitchen separate.

"Sure." Izzy replies.

"So, don't misunderstand, but did something happen? You're somewhat different and I'm not only talking about your dresscode." Jake asks her while he starts cooking for them.

"You can say that. Well first off my parents want to marry of Alec." Izzy tells him.

"What? Do they know he's gay?" Jake asks her shocked.

"I don't think so and Alec isn't too happy about it either." Izzy replies.

"Understandable." Jake says.

"Secondly my mother basically told me I'm immature and not responsible enough as a Shadowhunter, which resulted in my change of clothes and I'm trying to be more serious as you`ve noticed." She continues.

"I know I'm not the right person to say this, having no mother but your mom is kind of an ass right?" Jake asks her, making her laugh.

"Yeah and that might be an understatement, she says she means well but who really knows? At the moment it looks like she only cares about the family name and how the Clave thinks about her and dad." Izzy tells him.

"Must be hard having to put up with that." Jake says.

"Yeah it often is, but luckily I now have you to moan and bitch to." Izzy tells him with a smile.

"And hey if you ever need to piss of your mom for payback for some reason, you have the perfect person for the job." Jake tells her pointing a thumb to himself.

"I'll keep that in mind." Izzy replies chuckling to herself.

"Anything else on your mind?" Jake asks, finishing up the meal and brings over the two grilled cheese sandwiches to the table, sitting down next to her.

"Well, I'm appointed the ambassador to the Seelies apparently but I don't think it will be too bad right?" She asks him and then starts to eat her sandwich

"Hard to say, I know some cool Seelies but I also know the Queen and Meliorn quite well." Jake tells her.

"Why are you mentioning Meliorn?" Izzy asks surprised.

"Because, despite him being charming and honorable, he's quite the practical man, meaning if he gains from it, he'd sell you out without a second thought." Jake informs her.

"Really?" Izzy asks shocked.

"Yeah, I've seen him do it numerous times when I was assigned as a bodyguard on his detail." Jake tells her.

"And what about the Queen? What is she like?" Izzy asks.

"Hard to say, she likes me but I know that in general she's quite the bitch and stabs backs like breathing air." Jake replies.

"What do you mean like you?" Izzy asks wearily.

"Not like that, she collects unique things and people and tries to get them to reach their potential and what is more unique then a dragon?" Jake says with a smirk.

"OK, so be careful when dealing with the Seelies." Izzy says finishing her meal.

"Jup." Jake agrees and gives her a quick peck on her cheek before getting up and washing off their plates.

"So, do you want to stay over? My bed isn't too big but I can take the couch, I don't mind." Jake offers.

"Thanks Jake but I think I should sleep at the Institute. In fact there is something I have to tell you. After my mother told me that I need to be more serious and respectable I've started thinking that maybe we should…" Izzy says while patting the seat beside her for him to sit back down.

"You're breaking up with me?" Jake asks stunned.

"No, god no. I'm just saying maybe we should slow it down at least for a while, while my parents are here." She tells him, caressing his hand to reassure him.

"Phew. Sure if that's what you want. On one condition though, if you think you're about to do something dangerous don't leave me aside. I know you're a strong Shadowhunter but with Valentine out there chances are you and the others will run into a trap and I want to be there to help you." Jake tells her in all seriousness.

"OK, fair enough I guess." Izzy agrees.

"Great. So, does this slowing things down start now or tomorrow?" Jake asks her, leaning in for a kiss.

"How about once I leave this apartment." Izzy replies with a big grin on her face as she captures his lips and slides off her chair into his lap.

The two of them make out for a while until Izzy looks at the clock Jake has in his apartment.

"What it's 2 am already?" Izzy says disappointed.

"Sorry Jake, I'll have to go. See you when I get the chance?" Izzy tells him, getting up from the couch they shifted to during making out and goes to his door.

"Yeah and don't forget to call me when you guys need help." Jake reminds her, pulling her in for a hug before he opens the door for her.

"I promise." Izzy replies and leans up to give him one more kiss.

"Man, I better get Magnus to teach me how to portal soon. That would make meeting up so much easier." Jake mumbles to himself and closes the door.

* * *

AN: I know rather short chapter but I originally wanted to leave out the episode as a whole, but had to include it because of the clue to the mortal cup.


End file.
